Know Thy Enemy
by jessiechaos
Summary: Leoben/OFC. Full summery and warning within. Summery: A story of a Leoben and the girl his is destined to be with. Warnings: Sex, Slashy kissing, Kidnapping, Slightly dub-con, Slightly non-con, Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** This was written for **ds_c6d_bigbang** over at LiveJournal. If you enjoy Due South and Blade Trinity stories, Check it out at: http://slowestbigbang(dot)com/index(dot)html

There is Art for this story found at: http://slowestbigbang(dot)com/artpages/lunar47_rf(dot)html, Check it out and let the artiest know how good it is.

-------

**Summery:** A woman named Jessica meets a man name Leoben. They are instantly attracted to each other, so Leoben kidnaps her, takes her aboard his ship and tells her that they will have a child together, that is, after he slaughters her entire race. After all, it's God's will. Jessica now has to figure out what the frak is going on and how she is going to survive her new and unexpected situation, and maybe, just maybe, find a little destiny of her own.

**Warnings:** Hetero-sex, Slashy kissing, Kidnapping, Slight dub-con, Slight non-con, Slightly AU, Evilness, Love, Romance, and trying to have a happy life in a cruel, cruel world

------

Jessica noticed him the second he got off the ship. She liked to watch as people came onto the station. He left from a ship that came from Caprica, but he didn't look like most of those stuck up assholes. In fact, he was probably the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. And she had seen her fair share on this station. She had lived here all her life. Her father managed it, which made her prime target for just about anyone trying to get into her pants. But she never let them, well, unless she wanted it too.

She followed him for a while; she was not sure what she was doing really. She should just go up and talk to him, but every time she saw his steely gray eyes, her whole body just shivered. She noticed that he was leading her on a chase, through the lower levels of the station, ones less traveled, but still, she knew this place like the back of her hand. She followed him with ease.

She watched him move around a corner and a smile spread wide over her face. She knew of a short cut to cut him off, and she took it. She ended up on the other side of the corridor and she waited in the dark for him to show up. She saw him approach and then turn, most likely looking for her. She smiled again before she snuck up behind him.

She turned him around and she could see the shock in his face. He was about to speak but she wouldn't let him. She reached her hands behind his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He wasn't responding at first, most likely caught off guard, but soon his lips moved against her own, awkwardly, at first but quickly he found his rhythm. She opened her mouth, slipping her tongue to his lips and he gasped. She entered his mouth and she felt his surprised at her action, but he wasn't resisting, and that was all she cared about.

His tongue began to dance with hers soon after that, and she just purred within his mouth. She wanted more, she wanted a whole lot more. Her hand slipped down his back before grabbing his ass. He jumped at that action. She almost laughed at that. He was skittish, so unsure, like he had never done anything like this before. She slapped his ass and he jumped again. She broke the kiss, looked at his confused expression. She almost stopped herself… almost.

"Shhh! Let me take care of you." She said. She smiled as she watched his eyes close as her hand cupped the bulge in his pants. She heard him pant and shutter against it. She undid his pants, pulling his cock out, giving it a few strokes. She watched his breathing hitch at this. She was surprising even herself at her boldness, right here in the middle of the corridor where anyone could find them, but she didn't care, she wanted him. She wanted to taste him.

She slipped onto her knees then, in front of him, she took his hard cock into her hands before she ran her tongue over the tip. She saw him buckle and she just loved it. But she wanted it all. She slipped her tongue around the tip a few more times before taking him completely into her mouth. She felt his hips, pushing him further in and she let him, relaxing her throat against him, letting him frak her mouth. And she moaned, enjoying it.

"By God, woman, don't stop doing that," he said. She smiled, pulling back off him so that she could look up at him. Gods, he was gorgeous, with the expressions that he was making. If she didn't know any better she would have thought that this was the first time anyone had did this to him. She went back to work on him, pushing him hard and fast and it wasn't long before he shuttered, and came into her mouth. She drank him down enjoying every second of it. She moved off him, kissing him one last time.

"Come fine me." She purred out before she slipped within the familiar darkness that this place can offer and left him with the invitation for him to follow her.

------

Leoben Conoy just stood there, leaning against the wall, cock hanging out, panting. He wasn't sure exactly what just happened, but he knew he enjoyed it. He never experienced anything like that before, he never had time or interests in it, like some of his other brothers, but now, all he wanted to do was have more of that.

He looked around finding himself alone. He put himself back into his pants before buttoning them back up. If she wanted a chase, she will get it. All he knew was that he needed to find that human again. He knew he had his mission, since the final days were upon these poor humans, but he did have some time for some fun. Not like she was going to be alive come a few days from now, might as well enjoy her while she was still here. He smiled widely at this thought, before he started in the direction he heard her take off.

Leoben hunted for her but she seamed to vanish, or maybe she was just hiding from him. Who knew, but he was on the chase. It took him all night. But it was her. He'd found her. Talking to a man. He clinched his fists but then realized who he was. The manager of the station. Her father. He just watched her as she ate with him. Her red hair was now put up, and the scrap of fabric some people might call a dress, hung to her body in just the right way.

She notices him, and he sees her smile. He looks at her in wonder as she excuses herself from the table before walking over to him. That look in her eyes told him that she was looking for more, and he was all too happy to receive it. She asked him where he was staying, and he told her, she just smiled again before walking off. A smile spread on his face before he walks back to his room.

He lay in his bed, lights out, as he waited for her. It wasn't long until he heard the door to his room open, catching sight of i_her/i_ silhouette before the door closed, and he was back in the darkness.

He heard the whisper of clothes falling to the floor. He felt the depression in his bed, as she slipped in and the smell of her tantalized him. And then her hips when across his, and she rested on him. His hands went to her back and found nothing but skin. He smiled as his hands slid down her back to find more skin. She was completely bare to him and he purred against it. She reached for his hands and she moved them until they were both on her breast. He just lay there, not sure what he was supposed to be doing at that moment. Then he heard a chuckle.

"You've never been with a woman before, have you?" She purred, almost excitedly. He shook his head before he realized she wouldn't be able to see within the darkness.

"No." he said. She laughed again.

"How someone as fine as you could have made it this long without being taken is beyond me. But I'm happy to show you how it's done." He could tell she was smiling, despite the darkness. Her hands where on top of his and she squeezed them, which cause him to squeeze her breast. She purred and he got what to do. He squeezed again on his own.

"Mmmm, Love, since I'm about to frak your brains out, would you mind letting me know your name, it is easer when I have something to scream." She said. He liked it when people screamed, but he had a feeling that she wasn't going to be screaming like that. He smiled.

"Leoben." He said softly. She leaned in at that, nibbling his ear.

"Well Leoben, I'm Jessica. Nice to meet you." She said before ripping his shirt, buttons flying, exposing his chest to her willing fingers. She rubbed all over his chest before she started racking her nails over it lightly and he purred at the sensation. She slipped off then and he was confused, maybe she had changed her mind? Then he felt her hands on his pants, unbuttoning quickly before pulling them off.

He felt her hands on his cock again, and he moaned. He was expecting a repeat of the last time but when he felt her legs back on his hips and the slick wet heat envelop his cock, it surprised him. Not for the mechanics of it, he knew what sex entailed, the sensitizing of genitals until one or both partners came, but what surprised him was the overwhelming pleasure. He thought nothing would top what she did to him earlier, but this, this was so much better and she hadn't even started moving yet.

He felt her rock her hips and he nearly lost it. It was the most exquisite feeling he ever felt as she moved slowly over his cock. It was so warm, and wet and just hugged him perfectly. He thrusted up into her, and she moaned out. He liked that sound so he did it again.

"Oh Gods, Leoben, don't stop." She purred and he smiled. He thrusts into her again before his hand reached up, slipping within her soft hair, pulling her down, and their lips met again. He loved the feeling of them on his, and he loved it more when he was pushing himself harder into her willing body. They found a rhythm, moving together; singing out there pleasure with moans, groans and screams.

He could feel it, he was so close, he was about to come, but he tried his best to hold on as long as possible, not wanting this to end, but then he felt her hands on his shoulders, digging her nails into him just right, as her body tightened around him, singing her praises with his name on her lips. It was breathtaking to hear, as he pushed into her one more time, spilling himself into her with a horse shout.

She collapsed on his chest and he just held her there as they tried to get their breathing under control. He never imagined that sex could have been this pleasurable. No wonder the Sixes where so fond of it.

She soon slipped off his chest and his bed and he was at a loss. He wanted her to stay, and he didn't know why. She was human, she was the enemy. He shook his head at that. Not all humans where their enemies. The Two's knew that they had to work with some of the human's to meet their common goals, despite their distaste for them. They knew that they needed to humans, for they had seen it.

He heard her giggles and it was music to his ears. He wanted her always, but he knew that was impossible. This base would be destroyed in a few days' time and her along with it. He saw the light come on and she smiled as him, sheeply, naked before him. He knew there had to be a God at that moment for she was an angel, so perfect and so unashamed of it too.

"I seemed to have misplaced my clothes," She stated with a laugh. She managed to find her clothes, dressing herself as he watched her. She walked back to him, leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled back, she looked into his gray eyes and him into her green, so sparkling and beautiful. And then he remembered the dream, the little boy within his arms, with the hair so much like his own and the eyes, a sparkling shade of green. And then something the Hybrid said before he left crossed his mind:

'The red flower must be saved before the field is burned.'

He looked at her again, eyes slightly wide. She looked worried.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Come with me. I'm leaving it a few hours. I would like for you to be with me." He said. She looked at him shocked. Who wouldn't be at such a proposal, but he had to convince her. It was for her own good.

"Leoben, my home is here." She said softly.

"I know it is but I will be back soon. I don't know why, but I think we where destined to meet, and you where meant to come with me now. It will only be for a few days " He lied, smiling up at her. She looked at him, uneasy. She shook her head.

"Then I will see you when you get back but I think I should leave now." She said, panic in her voice. He knew he was scaring her and the hand that grabbed her roughly was not helping calm her but he knew he couldn't let her go.

"Please don't go." He pleaded. Her eyes were wide, full of fear.

"Let go of me!." She pulled back her arm, trying to pull it from his grip but he was stronger then she realized.

"No," he said. She was terrified now.

"Let go or I will scream!" She said. In a quick motion, he brought his hand down to where her neck met her shoulder, hard, and he watched her eyes shut, as her body grew slack in his arms. He held her for a moment.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you die." He whispered to her, before laying her on his bed, as he got ready to leave.

------

She woke up feeling like hell. Her head hurt and she was slightly dizzy. The next thing she noticed was this was not her room. She sat up, and the sheet slipped from her naked form. She tried to focus, and when she did her eyes went wide. She was in a room, a normal living quarters, but it was different, unlike anything she had ever seen before, but that was not what shocked her. What shocked her and scared the living hell out of her was the Cylon before her. She looked at it terrified. It turned, looking at her with a red pulse.

And she screamed. She screamed until her throat was raw. The machine just watched her do it, but no one came. She finally stopped, calming herself down, eyes never leaving the thing that was watching her.

What was she doing here, with a Cylon? She racked her brain for the answer. She saw that man. He was unlike anything she had seen before. She came to him, had sex with him, so unlike her, but all she knew was that she was drawn to him, unlike any man she ever met. And then when she tried to leave…

Her hand went to her neck and she winced at the pain it brought her. He had knocked her out. He must have taken her here, to this ship. He was working for the Cylons. But why? How? No one had seen them in over forty years. Why bring her here? Her mind was racked with questions, but she had no one to answer them… well no one she was willing to ask, she thought, as she looked at the machine again.

She wrapped the sheet around her naked body as she slipped from the bed. It watched her as she moved through the room. She walked over to what look to be a dresser and found a nightgown and a dress, both silky and sexy. She knew she was meant to wear them but she was never one to do what she was expected. She looked through the drawers, finding nothing but men's clothes. This must be his room then, she thought. She found some boxers as well as a t-shirt.

She was about to drop the sheet when she saw the machine was still looking at her. She rolled her eyes before she walked to a door to the side, thinking it was a bathroom and found she was correct. She slipped on the garments; covering her body from prying eyes. She searched around the bathroom, freshen up the best she could, brushing out her hair with a comb of his, and looked within a mirror at the yellowing bruises on her neck and arms with distain.

She looked for any clues she might find about him. She found nothing out of the ordinary. She sighed. She thought of just staying in the bathroom, to avoid that things gaze. She stayed in for a while before she got tired of pacing the small space. She walked back out and she could feel its stare on her again. She couldn't take it anymore. She turned glaring at the machine.

"Would you kindly stop staring at me!" She barked out. If she had thought about the fact this thing could kill her in a second she might have been a little nicer, but she had just had it. To her amazement, it turned around, staring out the door. She blinked, shocked. She was surprised that worked. Maybe it was just a fluke or something else...

"Hey!" she said. And the machine turned to look at her. She looked at it, not sure of what she wanted it for.

"Ahhh, could I…I don't know, get some food, maybe." She nearly jumped when she heard it, like a sound, a whirling sound. She was scared she made it mad, so she backed off, but then it looked at her, giving her a slight nod before it turning back to the door, standing there.

She just stood there for a moment, confused. Ok, maybe it just was a fluke, but she was pretty sure it had just nodded at her. What the frak was going on? After a few minutes another Cylon came in, a tray in hand. She just stayed away from in as it walked over to a desk, placing it down before it walked out. Once it was gone, she walked over to it and saw that it was food.

"Well, I'll be damned." She muttered. She really wasn't hungry, so she just left it where it was. She walked closer to the Cylon and it turned to her.

"Can you understand me?" She said. It nodded.

"If I asked for something else, would you get it for me?" It nodded again.

"Can I leave?" It shook its head.

"Am I a prisoner here?" It shook its head again.

"Then why can't I leave?" It whirled again, but she just held up her hand.

"It's fine." She took a deep breath, not sure what to make of the situation. She looked at herself for a second and then back at the Cylon.

"Could I get some clothes, jeans, something for a woman? And I guess, maybe something to do. A book or something, if I can't leave." It nodded again, making its sound. After it was done, she smiled.

"Are you talking with other's when you do that?" She asked, and it nodded again.

"That is interesting. Can you talk to me?" It shook its head. She frowned at that.

"Oh well. I guess that is Ok. I can talk for the both of us." She chuckled. It just looked at her. The humor just faded from her face. She sighed again, before walking over to the bed, sitting on it. Where the hell was he? She had so many questions and she knew that he could answer them for her. She could question the Cylon more but there was just something eerie about it. Why kidnap her and then just abandon her like that? He was acting like it was so important that they stayed together, well they were not together now. It just frustrated her. She wanted out of here, she wanted back home.

Another Cylon came in, and she just watched it as it place some clothes and some materials on the edge of the bed. Without even thinking, she spoke.

"Thank you," She said, but the Cylon just walked out without even acknowledging that she spoke. It angered her. She jumped up taking the stuff she just received and threw it at the wall, screaming. She walked over to the tray with the food and threw it at the Cylon. It just looked at her like nothing happened.

"Where the frak is Leoben? I want to speak to him NOW!" She yelled. It shook its head. She was tired of this bullshit. She just let out a growl before walking to the door. The Cylon just blocked her way.

"Let me go you fraking metal piece of shit. I don't want to be here, just let me go." It wouldn't move, but made no attempts to hurt her either. She wanted to hit it, but she knew it would just hurt her. She kicked it anyway and it just took the punishment.

"LEOBEN!!! Show yourself." She screamed. And kept screaming. After a while a woman showed up, behind the Cylon, she looked extremely annoyed. She was pretty, her strawberry blond hair flowing to her shoulders. Before Jessica could say anything she spoke.

"Shut her up," she hissed out. And before she knew it, the Cylon hit her across the face. She was out before she hit the ground.

------

They were arguing, but what else was new? They were upset that he brought a human on board without talking to them first. He explained there hadn't been anytime for it. Only his other models understood why he did it. The others didn't get them, or what they saw.

"I say we get rid of her," one Three said, pulling Leoben from his thoughts.

"Why?" He asked. He wasn't sure where her hostility towards Jessica came from.

"Why not? We are about to take out her whole race!" the Three countered.

"Which we were against," Leoben said.

"Yes, you have mentioned that many times, but that was already voted upon," the Three said. "So what makes this human so special that you're willing to jeopardize what we have been working on for years to save her?"

"I have seen her future, and it lies with me."

"Oh! So this whole thing lies on some of those prophetic dreams of yours! Isn't that rich." She remarked snidely.

"Enough, D'Anna," a One spoke. "We have heard your side. We have heard his. Let's take it to a vote." Leoben felt a wave of panic wash through him. What if they voted for her death? What if they wanted to kill her?

"Before we vote, I just like to say, that taking this one woman, does not jeopardize the mission, we've taken humans before for study. We are not planning to completely annihilate the human race, so having this one human aboard will not make a difference one way or another." The One nodded to him, while the Three just glared.

They voted, and he smiled when he knew the results. Four for her staying, two for her being killed and one didn't care either way.

"Keep her under control. I don't want her running through the ship," the One warned. Leoben just nodded before leaving.

He had his mission to finish but that could wait until tomorrow. He wanted to see her. He never felt this way before. He knew that she was most likely scared, confused. He wanted to explain it all to her even if it just made her terrified of him.

He got to his room, to see the Centurion cleaning up the mess that his room was in. He saw her, she was on the bed. He could see the bruise forming over her cheek and the blood from her slit lip.

"What happened?" Leoben asked the Centurion. The Centurion told him about her episode and the Three's order. He was going to have to have a talk with her later.

"Leave us," Leoben ordered and the Centurion left them. He went into the bathroom, pulling a washcloth out and wetting it before coming back to her. He sat on the bed, cleaning the blood off her face. She was out cold. He sighed when he was done cleaning her. He smiled at her. He could get used to this. He crawled into the bed, pulling her into his arms, before letting himself drift off.

-----

She woke up. Her head was pounding again. She was not happy to wake up like this twice in one day. When she moved she felt the arms pulling her closer to him. She tensed. He was here. She slipped from the bed quickly, and the jarring motion woke him up. Her head was spinning but she ignored it as she stared at him. He sat up in the bed, smiling at her.

"You look even more breathtaking wearing my clothes." He said with a smile. She wanted to smack that smile right off his face.

"What am I doing here?" She asked angrily. The smile left his face at that. He patted the bed. He wanted her to sit. "I prefer to stand, thank you very much." He sighed at that.

"And I would prefer you to sit. Bed or chair, I don't care." He gave her a look and she knew he was not backing down. No reason to fight over something that small anyway. She was sure, there was plenty more coming to fight over. She sat back down on the bed, cross-legged, as far away from him as possible. He stayed were he was, which she was thankful for.

"I took you because I knew I had to save you."

"Ok that doesn't make any sense, save me from what?"

"From us." Her blood ran cold at that.

"Who is us?" she asked. Her voice trembled as she said it, not even sure why.

"I'm sure you could guess." He said softly. She knew the answer, but she couldn't quite process it yet.

"Well our metal friend from earlier is a Cylon, so you work for them?" he smiled but there was no humor in that look. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"He works for me," he corrected her.

"Why would a Cylon work for a human?" she asked, praying that she was wrong.

"I'm not human."

"But… How?"

"We are Cylons." Even with the knowledge right there in front of her, she couldn't grasp it. It was unimaginable.

"No that can't be!" She said in a horse whisper. "You feel like a human, you sound…" She started breathing heavy at that.

"Jessica, I know it's hard to understand that, but you're going to have to try. I have a gift, I can peer into the future sometimes, and I have seen us, my destiny lies with you."

"No fraking way! Why would I want to stay with a psychopath like you! You think you're a fraking machine! My gods Leoben, you need help!" she yelled at him.

He just smiled again. She couldn't stand it anymore. She swung out, slapping him across his face. He didn't even budge at the blow. It made her angrier.

"You fraking bastard! Just take me home!" she yelled out, smacking him over and over on his chest. He grabbed her arms, stopping the blows, pulling her to him. She hated it.

"LET GO OF ME! YOU BASTARD!" she said with a rage filled scream.

"I don't want you to die, Jessica." She stopped at that. Why would she die?

"Die?' she asked, almost breathless.

"In two days time, we are going to attack the colonies. We are going to kill most of the human race in one planned out attack. If I take you back to your home, you will die." Her eyes went wide at that. She looked within his gray eyes, so close to hers now, looking to see if it was a joke, but she could see no humor in his eyes.

"Why? Why would you slaughter your own people?" He smirked then.

"They're not my people," he repeated. She stared at him, she could tell he truly believed what he said, so he was either crazy or….

"You fraking monster! Let me go!" she screamed, trying to pull from his grasp, but he held on easily, too easily. He wasn't hurting her, but he wasn't budging an inch as she raged within his arms. She screamed again, this time less in rage and more in despair. She couldn't get away. But she knew somewhere in the back of her mind, she didn't want to either.

She collapsed into tears then at what she had been told. Her family, her friends, they were all going to die, and there was nothing she could do about it. He held her as she sobbed. She didn't want his comfort but she didn't push it away either as she cried. He stroked her hair as she sobbed harder into his chest.

"I hate you," she said between sobs. He held her closer.

"I know, but you will come to love me, soon enough," he said in a soft, comforting voice.

"Never!" she sobbed, trying to pull away but he wouldn't let her go.

"Time will tell, Jessica. You will see the light soon enough." She continued to weep about how helpless she felt, not just for herself, but for the human race as a whole. They had no clue what was coming, oblivious to it. She wished she were home, oblivious to it as well. She would rather be dead then live with this monster.

And then there was the part that took comfort in the arms of this… whatever he was. He had such kind words, and a soft touch. He was all she had left, and that scared her more then anything. Her sobs begin to subside; as she felt her eyelids get heavy, exhaustion deep within them after the sudden surge of emotion. She was falling asleep within her savior's arms. The one who was about to murder her people, but right now, all she could hear was his heartbeat.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke back up and he was gone. She was alone. She just curls up and cries. They bring her food, but she wasn't hungry for anything. She drifts in and out, not sure how much time passes between the two, but not caring either. Four times, the Cylons bring her food, and four times, she refuses to eat. Then she hears it. The sounds like weapons were being fired. They were attacking, gods only knew what. She just curls tighter into a ball and sobs harder, drowning out the sounds of the fight.

Her mind thinks of her family and friends, knowing that they are most likely dead now and she sobs for them. Then she thinks of him, hoping that he is all right and she hates herself for thinking that way. She drifts off again.

When she comes to, it's silent. Eerie almost. It was over. And she was alone. Truly alone. She slipped from the bed and into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror. She looks like shit, she knew, but she didn't care. She had a plan. She had seen them earlier. She looked again and found the razor. There was no point anymore. She drew herself a hot bath. She heard it was easier that way. She doesn't remember when she heard that, but it didn't matter anyway.

She laid in the hot water for a moment before she brought the blade to her wrist. She held it there for a moment, touching the blade to her skin, applying light pressure. And then she dropped the blade. She couldn't even do that. She just sobbed in the water for a moment before she thought of a new plan.

She got out of the water, drying herself off before she walked back into the room. She walked up to the dresser, pulling on the nightgown that had been provided for her. It was as silky as it looked and it felt nice against her skin. And she prepared, laying in the bed, razor in her hand as she waited for him. She may not have the courage to kill herself, but she knew she had the rage to kill him, and then after that, the rest would come, she was sure.

She heard him enter, and she tried to look relaxed on the bed with her eyes closed. She felt his hand on her legs, moving up the silky fabric of the nightgown. She felt her body react to the touch and it just sicken her. She hated it, she hated everything about it. She hated him, she hated herself, but it would be over soon enough, she knew.

"Jessica," she heard him say, voice thick with lust. He wanted her. She turned to him, leaving her hand under the pillow. She smiled at hi and he smiled back. His eyes looked over her body before he leaned in, leaning in to kiss her and right before his lips met her she moved her hand up to strike, going for his neck, but he caught her arm. He saw the blade in her hand, and he is shocked. His hand squeezed hard, shooting pain into her arm until she is forced to let go of the blade.

"Do you hate me that much?" he asked, looking into her eyes. She glares back as he picks up the blade.

"Yes, now just kill me and get it over with." She seethed out. He laughs, throwing the blade away from them. It is now her turn to be shocked.

"I told you, we are meant to be together Jessica." He said, lowering his face to hers, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She rages against the kiss, rages against how good it feels. She hated it, and loved it all at once. He is on top of her, holding her down with his body. She can feel his need against her and she wanted it. It made her sick.

"It's God's will for us to be together. Just give into it. Give in to Him and me." He purred against her ear and she moaned out. She wanted him, she knew, but she didn't have to go quietly either. He moved in to kiss her again and she bit his lip, hard. He growled against the pain, kissing her hard as the copper taste entered her mouth. It was surprisingly arousing and makes her feel even sicker.

She felt his hand on her, sliding up the material of the nightgown up until he could slip his hand beneath and touch her skin. It was like a shock went through her body when his hand touched her skin. He slipped both hands between, pulling the fabric up and over her body.

She felt his lips on her neck, kissing and licking out. She gasped out as her hands when to his shoulders, holding on, as her nails dug in. He growled out and the vibration sent another chill down her body. She hated it and wanted it all the same.

He moved down lower, hands on her breasts, giving them both a light squeeze like she showed him only a few days ago. Then one hand was replaced with his mouth and he took the nipple between his lips, sucking on it greedily. She gasped out again, arching her hips to his, pressing herself into his need, so hard within his pants.

Her actions surprised her the most, for she wanted to resist, to cry out, to yell at him to stop, but the more his hands explored her body, causing all kinds of sensations to course though her veins, the more she wanted him.

He slipped to the other breast, sucking on it as he did the other. She was loosing all will to fight when she felt him slide lower down, taking her completely into his mouth. She moaned out loudly at that, wanting it all. His hands rested on her hips, his thumbs stroked the hollow of her hips as he devoured her completely. She moaned out his name as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. He lifted his head looking up at her, and she met his eyes. He was smiling.

"I love you," he said softly, as she stared into those grays, and she could tell, no matter how crazy it sounded, that he meant what he said. He captured her into his mouth again, pushing her harder and she screamed out as the orgasm racked her body.

She felt the movement on the bed as he undressed, and knew what was coming, and she wanted it. She wanted it all. He slipped back up her. She could feel him at her entrance and without any warning; he pushed in, taking her completely. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his hips, pushing him deeper within her and she cried out from the sensation as her nails dug into his back.

He thrusts into her a few times before she feels his arms wrap around her body, pulling them both up into a sitting position, and she falls back upon him, crying out. He holds her there in his lap, sheathed within her body, looking into her face. She didn't like this. She wanted to frak right now, and those gray eyes where unsettling her. She tried to move but he just held, pushing her closer, pushing himself deeper within her. She purred.

She felt his hand on her face, stroking it lightly, brushing the sweat slick hair out of her face. Their eyes met again and she sees the love in there. She doesn't want that right now.

"You look so beautiful." he breathes out, his voice so full of emotion. She hated it. She pushed at him, wanting nothing more then to get away from him. He held her tighter, almost painfully before he moves his hips slightly, bringing the pleasure she wanted. Or did she really? She was unsure about anything at that moment as he moved slowly within her. She began to relax within his arms, surrendering to the pleasure again.

His arms loosen around her before moving to her hips, guiding her up and down his length with a strong, yet gentle grasp. Her hands where on his shoulders again, holding on as he forced her to ride him. She was enjoying every second of it. It wasn't long before her body fell over the edge again, and she screamed, biting her lip when she felt his name on them. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of it.

He held on, speeding up their movements, pushing her over and over and each time she resisted the urge to speak his name. He was losing control, and his hands tighten around her hips in a bruising force but it just threw her higher into another orgasm. Soon after that he pushed deep within her, and called out her name, pushing her body over again at hearing her name and then she allowed his to slip from her lips. She hated herself for that.

He held her in his arms, holding her close as they both came down from their highs. She felt herself come back to her senses at that, and wanted to get away from him. She pushed away and he held her tight.

"Let me go!" she demanded pushing at him.

"Why?" he asked her.

"I… I need a shower," she replied to him. He looked at her for a moment before nodding, loosening his grip on her. She moved off him, feeling him leave her. She hated the feeling of loss and she hated herself even more for thinking like that.

"I'll coming with you," he smirked.

"No, I can shower on my own!" she snapped out, slipping from the bed and making it to the bathroom before she closed the door. She wished for locks, but why would there be? She got to the shower, remembering the last time she was in here and it sent a shiver down her spine. She turned on the water, waiting for it to warm up when she heard the door open. She turned to see him, smiling at her.

"I told you I can shower on my own!" she snapped again. He nodded.

"I know, but the last time I left you alone, you found a way to try and kill me. Until I get the place set up for you, I'm not leaving you alone!" he insisted, still smiling, eyes looking all over her body. She felt sick.

"Just leave me the frak alone!" she said, in one last attempt to make him leave. He continued to smirk. She sighed before getting into the shower. She pulled the shower closed, thanking the gods for that amount of privacy as she begins to clean herself of him.

She lets the hot water slip over her face and then her body as she cried softly within the water, letting it wash away the tears. She heard the movement and knew he was behind her now. She turned quickly and smacked his chest and glared at him.

"Can you leave me the frak alone for five minutes!" she yelled at him.

"You're crying?" he asked. She was surprised he could hear her.

"What does it matter to you?" she seethed out, turning from him, not wanting to look at his face. She feels his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Because I love you," he replied as if it was a simple fact. She laughed at that.

"What would a machine know of love?" she asked before stepping out of the shower, grabbing a towel before wrapping it around her and leaving the bathroom. She saw the clothes on the bed. She smiled at them as she pulled on the undergarment that he provided before slipping on the cargo pants and tank top. She was drying her damp hair when she heard him come into the room but she didn't acknowledge his presence

She felt him behind her, and she was angry again. She was about to turn around and hit him again when she felt the brush in her hair, slowly and gently brushing out the tangles within her curly locks. It shocked her, but she allowed it. Once he was done, he sighed, before moving away from her.

"I know you haven't eaten since you've been here. I had the Centurions bring us some food. I want you to eat." he said softly. She turned to him. And she could see the concern in his eyes.

"I'm not hungry," she said. Leoben glared at her in frustration.

"I don't care if you're hungry or not, you need to eat Jessica, it's not good for you to go this long without food."

"Too bad! I'm not eating!" she said. She knew she was being childish but she didn't care at that moment. Leoben sighed.

"Jessica, I know you're upset right now…"

"Don't… you have no clue what I'm going through right now, so please, don't act like you do!" she said, nearly in tears. She hated them for they made her feel weak.

"Ok… But please… Just eat," he insisted gently. She looked at the food on the desk, and her stomach just turned. He was right, she needed to eat, but she had no will to. She looked at him. And she could see the determination in his eyes. He was not going to back down from this. She sighed before she walked over to the desk. It was better then him trying to force-feed her.

She sat down at the desk, picking at the food. He just watched her until she took a bite, and ate before he started his own food. This puzzled her.

"I thought you where a Cylon? Why do you need to eat?" She asked. He smiled at her.

"I eat for the same reason you do." She sighed at that.

"It seems that you went out of your way to make yourselves look so much like humans, why destroy what you have become?" He smiled wider at that.

"Isn't that the nature of children? To outlive their parents? To grow and move pass them? But we never wanted all of humanity to parish, never did. We knew we needed to work with some humans. But most we could let go."

"We?" she asked.

"My model," he answered.

She stopped, staring at him for a long moment "What do you mean, your model?"

"There are seven Cylon models, each with their own unique abilities. And there are multiple copies of each." Her eyes were wide at that.

"You mean there are more Leoben's out there?" He chuckled.

"Yes."

"Are they all as crazy as you?" She asked before she could stop herself. He laughed at that.

"We can seem crazy, I guess. We are a determined bunch, especially concerning the ones we love," he said with a smile. She dropped her fork at that, turning and glaring.

"Stop saying that. You've known me for like, what? Three days? And in that time you spent most of it slaughtering my race! You have no clue what love is, Leoben!" she yelled.

"I've known you longer then three days, Jessica. I just didn't know it." She got pissed over that so she smacked the table hard in frustration.

"And what the frak is that suppose to mean?!"

"We get dreams, messages sent by God. We see things the others don't. I saw you in my dreams, but I wasn't sure until we met."

"Then how do you know it was really me?" She was getting frustrated with this talk.

"You had his eyes, as well as other things." Ok now she was totally confused.

"Who?"

"Our son."

"What the frak?!" She yelled getting up from her chair, food forgotten. It didn't matter anyway, she felt like she was going to be sick. "You're a fraking machine. How can we have a child?"

"We were unsure if we could procreate with humans. We were going to test it, but my dreams proved that we can. God found a way. He said 'be fruitful and multiply.' He showed me the way." She just blinked at him.

"Wait, test? There are humans ALIVE besides me?" She said shocked.

"Yes, but not many. We never planned on killing everyone, just most. We knew some would survive the first wave." Hope filled her, he could tell, but then he shook his head. "The station you were on was completely destroyed, no one survived that attack." He said softly. And just like that, her hopes were dashed again. And she was angry about that.

"I'm never going to let you touch me again!" she seethed out. He smiled as he walked up to her, looking into her sparkling green eyes.

"It may not matter anymore. You may already have him inside of you," he suggested before slipping to his knees, wrapping his arms around her middle and placed his head on her flat belly. She just watched him in shock. "He will usher in a new race. I have talked to some of the others about it. They are going to set into motion for more to be born as soon as the time is right," he said before kissing her belly. "He will have many cousins," he told her. She felt sick. She wanted to cry again, but she held back the tears this time.

"So what? I'm here to be your breeding stock. A baby machine?" She stated blankly. He looked up at her before getting to his feet, keeping her within his arms.

"No, your here because you are meant to be, We are meant to be. Love, we suspected is a key component in this, so it will be our love that will bring our children forth." Leoben explained.

"But I don't love you." She stated.

"You do, you just don't know it."

"I think… I want to be alone right now," she said softly. She could feel him stiffen around her at that.

"I can't leave you alone right now. Besides, you haven't finished eating." He said. Her stomach turned again at the thought of food. But then a compromise came to mind.

"I will eat my food, while you set up the room. Then you can leave without having to worry about me," she suggested softly. He looked at her, smiling.

"All of it," he ordered her. "I don't want you starving yourself. It will not be good for a baby if you do." She felt sick again at that, but just smiled.

"Of course," she said. He let her go then. She walked back over to the food, and slowly began to eat while he went through the room. He didn't have to take much, another razor, and some pens. She understood his concern, not just for his safety but hers as well. She thought about the bath and what she nearly did, and wished now she had the courage to do it.

"There some books on the dresser, but is there anything else I can get you?" he asked softly. She thought for a moment.

"Nothing at the moment, but I will let you know," she promised. She turned back to her food, waiting for him to leave, but he just stood there. "Is there something else you need?" she asked peevishly.

"No, just waiting for you to finish," she sighed. She was glad she was not facing him for she rolled her eyes before she finished up her meal as quickly as she could stomach it. When she was done, he took the tray away before leaving her be. She felt like she could breathe again.

She sat there for a moment before a hand went to her middle. She always wanted a child, later in life when she met the right man. Not now, not like this. This couldn't be possible. This had to be some kind of nightmare that she was going to wake up any second from.

She wished she never saw him, followed him, and wanted him. This was all her fault. She should have just stayed away from him when he was on the station, but there was something about him that attracted her to him. And it was still there despite how much she wanted to deny it. She wanted him despite what he had done. But she had hope. The human race was not lost, just crushed. She wasn't alone anymore. She never was. It gave her hope. It gave her reason to keep fighting.

Despite all her fight to get him to leave her, she wanted nothing more at the moment then to sleep. It might be the food on her system after so long without it, or just exhaustion for the stress she been under for the last few days. She crawled into the bed, still fully clothed.

She laid her head on the pillow and the first thing she smelled was him. She grabbed the pillow and threw it with a scream. She grabbed at the fabric that smell so much like him and tore it off the bed, tearing it with her hands as she screamed out again. She grabbed the second pillow and threw it right into a metal Cylon. It just stood there, staring at her. She was breathing hard and was trying to calm down.

"Would you kindly bring me some new sheets for this bed." She said and it nodded, before walking out, giving her an illusion of privacy. It was posted outside the door, she was sure, and her screams had got its attention. A few minutes later, it returned with the sheets.

"Thank you," she said before getting off the bed, reaching out for the sheets. It shook its head, before moving to the bed, and making it for her.

"You don't have to do that. But thank you." She said with a smile. It nodded at her before moving to pick up the pillows, changing them as well before placing them on the bed. She thought for a moment as he started to walk away.

"Can I talk to you?" it stopped, turning to her, before nodding.

"Is what Leoben telling me true, did you really attack the human race?" She knew that if Leoben lied, then this thing could too. But for some reason, she believed what it said. It nodded.

"Thank you. I just needed to hear it again. You will be outside if I need you?" It nodded again before it left. She lay in the bed and it smelled fresh and clean and nothing like Leoben. It wasn't long before she passed out in it.

------

He came into the room with a tray of food for both of them. She is sleeping and he sees the sheets on the floor. He puts the food down before picking up the ruined fabric off the floor. They smell of her, and sex, the union they had just shared and she rejected that. Tore in up and just threw it on the floor. He dropped the fabric, looking at her. She was sound asleep. He sat down on the bed looking into her face. He smiled as he brushed some hair away from her face. She really was quite lovely.

His eyes looked over her sleeping form and he felt himself becoming aroused again. He wanted her, but he didn't want to force her. She would come to him, he was sure. The Six had taught him well, and he used that knowledge to please her. He wanted to get under her skin, like she had gotten under his. He wanted her to crave him the way he did for her.

He didn't stop himself when his hand traced down her face and then her neck. When his hand cupped her breast, she moaned out, arching her body closer to the touch. He smiled wider at this. He knew that no matter what she said, her body wanted his touch. He slips lower but stops when his hand reaches her stomach. It rests there for a moment before he places his head there, ear down, listening to the sounds of her body.

She stirs soon after that, looking down to see him. She almost smiles at the child-like wonder that was on his face. It was easy to forget what he had done, when he looked like that.

He sees that she is awake as he pulls his head up and smiles at her. She flashes him a glare before she speaks.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"I brought you food," he responded before going back to the trays. He motions for her to sit up and she did. He hands her a tray before he sits down, looking at her.

"I'm not hungry," she lied, but she didn't care at the moment.

"Well I'm not leaving again until you eat every single bite." He said with a smile and she just glared at him again before she threw the tray. He flashed her an annoyed look. "Do I have to feed you myself." He said, holding up his own tray. "I'm not going to let you starve our baby."

"How do you even know I'm fraking pregnant!?!" she yelled at him. He let out a laugh.

"I have faith."

"Whatever. I'll take proof over faith any day," she scoffed.

"Time will tell." He said with a smile. She huffed at that. He moved closer to her with the tray and she tried to knock it out of his hand, but he avoids the swat.

"If you're a good girl and finish this food, I will take you for a walk, get you out of this room for a while. How about that?" He asked her. She gave him a shocked look and then a smile before she nodded. He took a fork, filling it with food before bring it close to her mouth. She gave him an annoyed look.

"I can feed myself thank you very much." She said before she grabbed the tray, eating as fast as she could.

"Who knew a walk would bring back your appetite so fast, unless someone is starving themselves on purpose," Leoben said, disapprovingly.

"I'm not pregnant, I can't be. So it doesn't matter," she said between bites.

"But what if you are? You're hurting that poor innocent child. It depends on you for food, and your protection," he said almost sweetly. She gave him another annoyed look.

"I'll eat when I'm hungry, I will not starve myself on purpose, but don't force me when I'm not, Ok?" she said, looking for some control in her life. He smiled.

"Just ask the Centurion and he will bring you anything you want." She nodded.

"Does it have a name?" she asked.

"Does what have a name?"

"The Centurion? I would like to know what to call it."

"They don't have names in the way you think about it," he looked surprised at the idea.

"Can I name it? I mean, I like to address it when I speak to it. It's not like I have any one else to talk to, and it would be weird just calling it the Centurion." He laughs at that.

"Sure."

"Hmmm, I guess I will name him, Bruce."

"Bruce?" he repeated skeptically.

"I like Bruce," she said with a smile. He laughed again. It was pleasant to her ears and caused her to smile again. It almost made her forget whom she was dealing with. Almost.

She finished her food and he smiles as he stands, holding out his hand for her. She debated for a second to take it or not, but she didn't want to loose her chance to get out of this room, so she took it. They walked out of the room and they stopped at in front of the Centurion.

"The lady here has dubbed thee Bruce!" Leoben announced with a smile. "She will be calling you that, so answer to it. You understand?" The Centurion nodded to both of them. The whirling sound happened and Leoben smiled.

"Did he say something?"

"He likes it. And he likes you as well," Leoben said with a smile. She smiled at Bruce before Leoben's hand found its way to the small of her back, pushing her on. There weren't that many Cylons out, mostly Centurion. They seamed to ignore them as they passed. The first model that they past, a blonde and was quite familiar to Jessica, Leoben pointed her out as the Third model.

"She was the one who ordered Bruce to hit me?" Jessica said. Leoben stiffened a little.

"Not that particular one, but one of her series, yes." Leoben admitted, almost apologetic.

"How can you tell the others apart if you are all alike?" she asked.

"We can. There are subtle differences between them. They may have all come from the same beginnings, but it's our experiences that make us. Like twins, they may look alike, and have the same mannerisms but they are different people."

"That makes sense. So not every Leoben is the same, like not every Three is the same." He nodded with a smile bright on his face. He led them to a room within the ship, where she could see all the stars, an observation deck if she had to guess. She smiled as she walked into the empty room, looking at all the stars. She could tell that Leoben was watching her as she twirled around the room, feeling like she was somewhat free. She loved looking at the stars, but that came with living in space.

"I guess you like it here. I thought you might."

"No... I love it here," she said with a smile, looking backup at the stars.

"Good, I will give…. Bruce… Permission to bring you here whenever you wish then." She turned at that, eyes full of shock before she smiles widely. She moved over giving him a quick hug.

"Thank you," she cried, voice full of joy.

"You're quite welcome. Why did you look so shocked?" he asked.

"I just didn't expect anything like this, just to be locked in that room forever," she admitted.

"It was never my intentioned to make you a prisoner, we just can't have you wandering all over, but there are some places open for you, and you're welcome to go to them." He moved in, caressing her cheek. "I want to make you happy, Jessica," he said softly.

She bit her lip softly for a second before she leaned in, giving him a light kiss on the lips. It was a brief contact and she felt her whole body come to life at it. She backed away from him, slowly, smiling shyly at him now. He smirked before he moved in, capturing her lips in a less chaste kiss. Her whole body sang, wanting more of him. They moved in closer to each other, and she felt Leoben's tongue on her lips.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" They both heard from the doorway. They broke apart, and Leoben didn't look pleased at the interruption.

"No, not at all." Leoben said, in the most emotionless tone he could have. He turned to the man, the older man. "Jessica, this is a One. But most of them prefer to be called…"

"Cavil." The man finished, holding out his hand to her. She shook it and she felt his thumb brush over her knuckles softly, before he turned her hand around, placing a light kiss on the back of her hand. "Charmed to meet you. You are quite lovely, my dear. I can see why this Two here has such a crush on you. I'm glad I decided to spare your life." Jessica's eyes where wide at that. She turned to look at Leoben.

"Oh, he didn't tell you about the vote?" Cavil said, mischievously. "The Threes wanted you dead. They didn't like having a human onboard." Jessica was wide eyed at that.

"She didn't need to know that," Leoben said, quite annoyed.

"Why not, you know how cunning those Threes can be, might as well warn her about them. Or maybe that is just me. I would want her to know what she is up against. And who she needs to watch out for." He said, giving her a once over. She felt sick at the look, instinctively moving closer to Leoben.

"I think I can figure that out on my own, thank you very much," she said, turning to Leoben. "I would like to go back to i_our/i_ room now," she added, moving in closer to Leoben. She could tell Cavil was not happy at that. Leoben nodded as they left the room. She hated to leave so soon, but Cavil just gave her the creeps and she wanted to be as far away from him as possible. They walked back to the room in silence. As soon as they walked in, Jessica could see Leoben's agitation.

"Stay away from him. He's not as helpful as he claims to be," Leoben warned.

"You don't have to tell me twice. He gives me the creeps," she said. Leoben let out a chuckle.

"He does have that effect on people." Leoben looked at her for a second, unsure of himself. It shocked her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the vote. I just didn't…"

"You didn't want to scare me. I understand that. Did you get in trouble by bringing me on board?"

"A little, but you're worth everything. If they wanted you to leave, I would leave, leave them, to be with you."

"I don't know what to say to that." He moved up to her at that.

"I told you Jessica, my destiny is with you. I would turn my back on my own people if that meant I get to spend it with you." She stared at him, at a loss for words. He smiled at her, that damn smile that made her weak and when he leaned in to kiss her, she didn't stop him. She melted into the kiss. She wanted him, and right now, she didn't want to deny him at all. It was him that broke the kiss, pulling away from her with a cocky grin.

"You know, if you don't want to do anything, that is fine with me."

"Shut up and kiss me," she said before pulling him back into a passionate kiss. She pushed them both to the bed, pushing i_him/i_ to the bed as she straddled his hips. She felt him smile against her lips as they kissed for a bit. Leoben felt her hands on his shirt, unbuttoning it slowly, and he loved the way her hands felt on his chest. His hands went into her hair, before he started kissing down her neck. Then the room filled with a strange noise and red light, and Leoben growled out.

"They must have found the fleet," Leoben said, more to himself then anything.

"Fleet?" she asked, as she moved off him. He got up from the bed, buttoning his shirt. He looked at her sadly. She knew what fleet it was.

"You're still after us, the humans I mean?" Leoben looked at her sadly.

"It's not my choice. But yes. I have to go," he said, kissing her cheek before he left. She could hear the battle, but it didn't last long. But he didn't return after that. She ate her dinner alone. She stayed up a little bit, before she couldn't stay awake, and fell asleep that night alone.


	3. Chapter 3

She rarely saw Leoben after that. They had set up an attack pattern, jumping to where the humans where every thirty-three minutes. She watched a lot from the observation deck, looking at the humans, so close, but yet so far away. The Cylons were being ruthless to them. She hated being a part of it. When Leoben did show up between jumps, to eat a meal, or to be with her, they fought. Or rather, she fought with him and he just took it. And then after five days the ship was destroyed. She watched as it was destroyed on the observation deck and she morned for the people on bored.

She was just about to leave when she saw the movement and looked up. She expected it to be Leoben, but was surprised to find Cavil there instead. She gave him a puzzled look and when he returned with a look of lust she felt her stomach turn.

"Jessica, it's a nice surprise to see you here," he said with a smile.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, for I'm here everyday," she said before she got up. "If you excuse me, I need to return to my quarters." When she passed by him she felt his hand on her arm, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Don't be that way, I just wanted to spend some time with you, you know, get to know you." She felt a sicking chill go up her spine. She turned, giving him a glare.

"Well then, please don't take this the wrong way, but go frak yourself," she said as she tried to pull her arm from his, but he was not letting go. He pulled her to him, and she just looked at him in disgust, before he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Don't be that way. I have a special fondness for you." She tried to pull away from his touch but he held her there.

"Let me go." She seethed out.

"Oh, but I thought you liked being fraked by Cylons. I'm sure if I was a Two you wouldn't hesitate for a moment." He said leering over her body. She spat at him. He glared at her before he flung her back into the room.

"That was a mistake, my dear. I was going to play nice with you, but since you want to play rough, I will play rough." He said with a wicked little grin. He walked over to her picking her up by the neck, with strength she had never seen before. She could barely breathe and then felt what was left of the air in her lungs leave her when he shoved her against the wall.

The grip loosens slightly but before she could speak she felt his lips on hers and she felt sick. She struggled within the grip and he just tightens it again until she stopped. She felt the hand on her breast and she felt the tears starting to flow.

"If you struggle too much, I can just crush your throat and let you suffocate to death. Do you want that?" She shook her head. "Then you will play nice?" she felt the tears falling harder down her face now. She didn't want this but there was no other option at the moment. She nodded. He smiled at her before the hand left her neck before moving it's way down to her shirt, ripping it open.

She felt his hands on her breast again, as he nibbled on her neck and she felt nothing but disgust and shame. She wanted to fight, she wanted to scream but she knew he just snap her neck. For someone who wanted to die so badly just a week ago, she suddenly had a strong will to live, even with what she knew she was about to go through. Was it for Leoben, or something else that gave her this will to live now, she was unsure.

She felt his hand on her pants, as he started to unbutton them. She let out a sob, and he just shushed her, trying to comfort her, licking away her tears as his hand slipped within. There was blur then and she felt his body leave hers. She collapsed to the floor as the sobs racked her body. She looked up at the yelling.

"Leoben?" She coughed out. She sees them arguing, and Leoben is mad, really mad. She had never seen him like this. They argued more, and then she watched as Leoben's hands when around Cavil's neck and she heard the snap. It was a sickening sound. She saw him fall to the floor, eyes open and wide, but no life within them. Leoben is at her side, and she backs away from him at first. She's scared, and she looks at him in shock, but when he looks at her, all the anger was gone and all she can see is his fear for her. She cries again, wrapping her arms around him, crying on his shoulder. He pulls her into his arms. He holds her close to him as he carries her back to their room.

She sobs into his chest and when he tried to lay her down on the bed, she wouldn't let go of him. Instead of forcing her off him, he just slips into bed with her, comforting her as she cried herself to sleep.

------

She woke up from a nightmare screaming, hands around her neck. Leoben was there beside her but when he touched her, she saw Cavil and she screamed, falling from the bed. It took her a second to realize were she was, and that she was safe for the most part. She racked her hand through her hair before looking up at Leoben. He looked hurt but concerned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," he said softly.

"It's not your fault. I just thought you where… Cavil for a second and I kind of flipped."

"That is understandable. I'm sorry you had to go through that. He had no right to be there. I'm going to have a talk with the others about this."

"It doesn't matter anymore. You're going to be in a lot of trouble over this, and its all my fault."

"This is not your fault. It was all his. I'm just worried he might try again and that he might succeed next time." Leoben was furious. But Jessica stared at him in shock.

"Try again? Leoben, you killed him. He's not going to be back." She said confused. He looked at her shocked as well.

"Death is not that simple with Cylons. Our bodies may die, but our souls, our consciousness; they get downloaded before getting placed within a new body. By now Cavil is most likely in a new body and on his way back here. And he is not going to be happy when he gets back." She looked sick then. He is going to be back, pawing at her more. Leoben couldn't be around her all the time. He was sure to succeed once.

"Why did you kill him? If it makes no difference?"

"I was so angry that he... he tried, I did it before I could stop myself. It felt good. Besides, dying and resurrecting isn't the most pleasant experience to go through, It served a purpose. Maybe he will think twice before trying again."

"What does it matter? If it wasn't for you and your people, I would be dead at the moment. I guess it's just the price that I will have to pay to stay alive." she said softly.

"JESSICA!!" he yelled out and she turned to him in shock. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again. You're not some girl I picked up to be a whore on this ship. I took you because I loved you; I want you to be with me, for we belong together, just as God intended, to be with me and only me. I will do my best to make sure he never lays another hand on you again." He moved to her, picking her up and off the floor before embracing her into a tight hug. "Don't ever loose that fight within you. It's what makes you special. Don't ever bow down to Cavil, to me, to anyone. Be who you where meant to be, fiery sprit and all."

She let out a chuckle at that. He pulled back, looking into her eyes with a smile. He moved in to give her a kiss but she tensed lightly. He stopped, giving her a sad look.

"I'll wait. I never want to push you into anything that makes you feel uncomfortable," she smiled at him, leaning in before giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," she said softly before looking over herself and the ruins that her shirt was in. He smiled sadly at her.

"I'll get you a change of clothes if you want to shower?" he said softly, moving away from her.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," she moved to the bathroom. She took one look into the mirror and her eyes when wide as she looked at her reflection. Her fingers when to her neck, tracing over the bruises that where there. She sighed before pulling off her ruined shirt, seeing bruises on her arms and breasts. She felt sick looking at the bruises. Leoben came in a few seconds later, looking at her and she was ashamed to look back.

"They make me look so ugly," she moaned, hand tracing over the bruises again. He was behind her, pulling her against his chest, before he leaned down, kissing over the bruised skin softly.

"You're still beautiful to me," he purred into her ear. She smiled at that, looking at him through the mirror, seeing all the love he held for her in his face. She turned within his arms, facing him with a smile. She moved up, kissing him passionately. He backed off then, shaking his head.

"You've had a trying day. I don't want to add to it," he said softly. She smiled at him.

"I want this, Leoben." She said, pulling him into another passionate and deep kiss, there tongues danced for a moment, before he pulled away again, breathless.

"Jessica, I'll be waiting outside when you get done." he said, smiling at her, before leaving her in the bathroom, alone.

She watched him leave. She was upset at the rejection but understood it at the same time. She moved to the shower and turned it on before quickly getting in. She tried to wash him away from her but even then, she still felt his presence, on her neck, on her body. She finished quickly, stepping out, and dressing herself in the clothes that Leoben got for her. More cargo pants and a formfitting t-shirt.

She wiped away the moisture from the mirror and looked in. You could still see the bruises beyond the shirt. Maybe she could see if there was a scarf she could use, or a higher neck shirt she could borrow. She walked out into the room and saw him sitting on the bed agitated. She could see the source of his agitation in the form of a Three standing in the door. Jessica never liked the model from the day she first met it. It smiled at her and Jessica just gave it a glare.

"Ok, you waited until she was out. Now it's time to go," the Three said. Jessica looked confused.

"We are having a meeting to discuss what happened," Leoben spoke softly. Jessica looked scared. They were going to punish Leoben for this. She jumped when she felt the hand on her shoulder. She didn't even see the Three move. The girl pulled back on Jessica's collar. Jessica quickly it moved back, covering her neck up.

"The One, he did that to her?" the Three spoke, looking uncaring.

"Yes. He would have done a lot worse if I hadn't stopped him," Leoben seethed out.

"I will let the others know. Come, we need to have that talk," the Three said before walking out. Leoben got up to follow her but Jessica stopped him.

"Are they going to hurt you?" She said, almost in a panic.

"I'm not sure what they are going to do." He said sadly. She was nearly in tears again. She leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss, before she let him go. He smiled at her before leaving.

And she waited. It seamed like forever as she paced the room. When he walked in, she ran up to him, giving him a hug and he smiled.

"I think someone missed me." He said.

"So what is going on?" The smile faded off his face, and her heart sank.

"They heard both sides, and voted that Cavil was in the wrong, that you are still free to stay here and that he's not allow to come near you again." He said. She smacked his chest lightly with her hand.

"Then what was that face for? That is wonderful news," she said with a smile. He didn't smile back. "There is more?" He nodded.

"They are now in talks. I've harmed one of my own and I'm going to be punished for this crime. They will let me know soon enough." Her eyes were wide at that.

"What types of punishments are there?" she asked, her voice trembling as she spoke.

"There are several…" She could tell, he didn't want to talk about it. He was scared.

"I'm sorry," she said, pulling him into another hug.

"Don't be. I told you, I would do anything for you and I meant it," he said softly. They saw a man come in, one that she knew as a Five, and two Centurions, and She could tell that neither one of them was Bruce. They both turned to look at him.

"We have decided on Isolation." She felt him stiffen slightly in her arms, but he made no other outside appearance that this affected him.

"How long?" Leoben asked.

"A Month."

"A MONTH!? That is unheard of." Leoben yelled out.

"Be grateful for that Two, One was screaming for you to be boxed." Jessica could swear she saw Leoben pale slightly. She was confused, but she knew what was going on, was bad.

"Can she?"

"No contact, human or otherwise. We know she would bring you a comfort and then it wouldn't be a punishment." Leoben turned to Jessica than, and was about to say something when the Five order the Centurions to take him. Jessica watched as they grabbed him from her. He screamed and yelled within their grasp, asking for a minute, screaming out her name. She tried to follow, but someone held her back, she looked and saw a Six had taken a hold of her. She looked sadly at Jessica. And Jessica just wanted to cry, as they took him away.

"What is happening to him?' She asked the Six.

"They are going to put him in a room. It's going to block out any contact with us."

"Contact?" She asked.

"We don't just communicate with each other through vocalization we are all connected to each other on a deeper level, even when we are far away. To loose that connection, is like loosing a part of yourself. This room is set up to block this. It's a torment. We rarely use it. I have heard some going in for a week, two at the tops, but a whole month. It's a harsh punishment, but his crime was pretty severe even if it was justified." Her heart broke at those words.

"What does boxing mean?" she wanted to know what could possibly be worse than that.

"Essentially death. It's were our consciousness is turned off and stored. He would be dead. But I'm sure if he had to choose at the moment, I think boxing would be the kinder fate." The Six said. Jess felt weak, and her knees nearly gave out under her. She swayed and the Six caught her.

"Lets get you to the bed, hun." She said softly, helping her. The Six sat her on the bed.

"Thank you, I think I like to be alone at the moment."

"That is fine, for now, but I promised Leoben that I would keep an eye on you." She said with a smile.

"There is no need. I will be fine." Jessica said softly.

"I don't mind. We are all family here, but this Two has always been special to me, so I don't mind looking after you for him." Jessica gave her a look. "Not like that. He is more like a little brother. He is sweet, more innocent then some of the other Twos." She said with a smile. "Well until you came along."

"You're the one, the one he talked to about…" She said with a blush, remembering a conversation she had with Leoben just a few days back.

"Sex? Yes, he was quite smitten with you. He said that he felt so connected to you and wanted to know how to make you melt into his arms. I gave him a few pointers." Jessica blush deeper. "And I take it that you quite enjoyed them." All Jessica could do was nod as the smile spread across the Six's face. "I think we are all smitten with you. Once Leoben shared his dream with us Six's and Eight's we where on board with him. And pissing off Cavil was what the Three's were born for, I think, so once she saw her opportunity, she jumped on board. After that, we have the majority." the Six explained.

"So Jessica, I'm not going to allow you to waste away in here, by yourself. I believe in the Two's visions. Yours is not the only one who has seen the future of our race to be born to our children. Half cylon, half human children. It's God's commandment to be fruitful. Leoben wanted you to show us the way. We have an Eight on the planet of Caprica, that's going to have a child with a human male. Your child will not be alone."

"You think I'm already pregnant?" She said softly, a hand going over her stomach.

"We pray that you are, and God listens to our prayers." She said.

"I think I am… when Cavil… attacked me, I had the overwhelming sense to live, when just days, maybe even hours before I wanted nothing more then to just die. All I had to do was put up a fight and he could have ended it for me but now it's like I need to protect something, so instead of fighting, I folded. Maybe I have something worth living for now," She explained.

"We can get you tested, it's a little early but it should be conclusive," the Six said. Jessica just looked up at her. She was unsure if she really wanted to know, for what if she was not.

She almost laughed at that thought. Leoben must have worked his words into her subconscious, for now she was wishing for this mythical baby. She was nervous, completely, but she nodded. The Six held her hand out to her and she took it. She walked her out of the room and she noticed the Centurion following them. She smiled at him.

"I don't think he is going to leave your side until Leoben is free. He's quite protective of you. You have a habit of getting people to like you, whether you want it or not. I guess we can all sense something special within you." The Six said. They walked to what Jessica would only assume was a Medical unit. There was a man waiting, that she had never met before. This must be one of the Fours that Leoben told her about. He smiled at her.

"Sit on the exam table and I will take some blood for the test." He said. Jessica gave the Six a look.

"Is that some of the other ways of communicating right there?" The Six let out a laugh and nodded. Jessica moved to sit at the table as the man took her blood.

"It's still a little early, so if it comes back negative, doesn't necessarily mean you're not, it just means we can't detect it yet," he told her before he left and they waited. It was quiet, too quiet for Jessica.

"So if you're going to be keeping an eye on me, what should I call you? I hate just calling you Six." Jessica said.

"Well some of my other models have names, there is Natalie and Gina, you could use one of those?" She said with a smile. Jessica shook her head.

"I want you to have a name unique to you," she explained.

"Leoben is not unique to the Twos. Most of his models are fond of that name but there are some that call themselves by different names. But, name me whatever you like." She said with a smile. Jessica thought for a moment.

"How about Natasha?" Jessica said.

"Oh that is a pretty name. I like it."

"Thank you, it was my mother's," she said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry," She said.

"She died when I was a little girl. She's been gone for a while, no need to say you're sorry. " She said with a smile.

"You know, if Leoben had gotten his way, you would have been in here everyday, testing. He's so ready to be a father, for some strange reason. Since he had the dream, he has been waiting for you," she said.

"How long ago did he get the dream?" Jessica asked.

"I would say a year ago," Jessica's eyes widened.

"He has been waiting for me for a year!"

"Not really waiting. More like actively seeking you. He kept himself busy, in hopes to find you. He knew when the time was right; he would know it was you. And then he found you, three days before the attack." There was an eerie silence before the Four came back. They both looked at him.

"It maybe early, but the test still came back positive. So get plenty of sleep, eat regular meals. I have some vitamins for you and if you start getting nauseous, just let me know," he said with a smile. Jessica just looked at him like he suddenly sprouted another head.

"Jessica, are you ok?" Natasha said. That snapped Jessica out of her shock.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish Leoben could have known before going into… it would have helped him get through what he has to face." She said, hand on her stomach.

"It sounds like you really care for him?" Natasha said. Jessica turned to her, smiling.

"Of course I do, he is the father of my child," she said with a bright smile. Jessica had finally found something worth living for, something to take care of. This life was hers to protect. And that was what she was going to do.

------

It had been about three weeks since she found out she was pregnant, and her morning sickness had set in. Well, the first time it hit her wasn't in the morning. In fact, she had a great breakfast. When lunch came by however, and she took one smell of it, she ended up throwing up all ever Bruce before running to the bathroom, finishing expelling everything she had eaten in the past three days. By the time she was done, she came out to find the room cleaned, with some crackers instead of her lunch. She thanked Bruce later.

Today was just about the same as the rest, she would get a wave a nausea that anything would set off. She had crackers and stayed in bed, but more times then not, she ended up throwing up whatever she ate. She was currently throwing up her breakfast when she felt someone behind her, holding her hair. She knew it was Natasha. She had been such a comfort in the past three weeks. Keeping her busy, and keeping her mind off how much she missed Leoben. She knew he had seven more days to endure his torment and then he would be free, to be with her and the baby.

She felt the last bit a nausea leave her and she pulled herself away from the toilet. She lead back against Natasha and Natasha just held her as she tried to recover from her most recent spell.

"Are you sure he can't give me any stronger meds, they are just not working." Jessica said.

"Not without hurting the baby, besides its nature hun. It's part of the process. But it shouldn't last too much longer. Hopefully." Jessica just rolled her eyes as she got up to wash out her mouth.

"I didn't just come for a social call today." Natasha said, face a little worried.

"What is it Nat? Just spill it." Jessica said, not in the mood to play around.

"Someone came aboard recently." She paused for a moment, like she was trying to get her thoughts together. "A Two. He had been living within the fleet, until he was recently discovered. He was interrogated and then eventually spaced by the president of the Colonies." Natasha said, distaste clear in her voice. " He heard about you. He was curious and wants to meet you."

"So what's the big deal, a Two wants to talk to me." Jessica said.

"He's not your Two, he's very different. More aggressive and confident. He has been working with the humans for years, as a spy, to get to know them. And he's very single minded when it comes to one human in particular, so I was really surprised when he suddenly wanted to meet you."

"Maybe he just wanted to see the wonderful miracle in action. You know, be there when I puke on his shoes," she said, with a snort. Natasha let out a laugh.

"I'm just, worried about you. I would like to be here when he talks to you," Natasha said.

"I don't mind, but I don't think he would hurt me. And even if I was alone with him, I make so much as a squeak of protest, Bruce will come in running." She said with a smile.

"Yes he would. But I still like to he here. He's just a lot more… unstable then most Twos."

"I guess that mine and this one are polar opposites, as far as the same model can get from each other."

"You can say that." Natasha said with a smile.

"Leoben said that it was your experiences that made you different. Mine stayed away from humans while this one mingled in, so of course they would be different. But they are both still Twos."

"Don't let yourself be fooled by him. Ok?"

"Ok. I'll make sure to be on my guard around him." Jessica said with a salute.

"I'll go get him then." Natasha said before leaving the bathroom. Jessica looked into the mirror at her pale refection. She sighs before brushing her teeth then hair, before moving to sit in the reading chair of the room. She waited for him to show up. It wasn't long before both the Two and Natasha showed up. He had an air about him that was different. But yet, he did look the same but that meant nothing. He smiles at her before turning to Natasha.

"Thank you, you may leave us now," the Two said.

"I prefer to stay, if you don't mind," Natasha said softly.

"Well I do, so kindly leave us be," the Two snapped out, surprising both Jessica and Natasha. "I plan to do no harm to the lady, and even if I did, I heard that Centurion pet of hers would have my hide in a second so she is perfectly safe with me here. So kindly leave us be."

"It's ok, Natasha. He is right, I'm perfectly safe with him," Jessica said. Natasha gave her a look but then nodded, leaving them.

"You have her and the Centurion wrapped around your finger, don't you? A Centurion, going against its basic programing. I'm surprised it hasn't been destroyed for that yet." He said. It wasn't the first time she heard that about Bruce so she tried not to let it faze her as he continued to speak "I'm sure they would both gladly give their life up to protect you. Or at least what is inside of you."

"I'm not the only one pregnant. I heard there is an Eight, also in the family way."

"Yeah but you're a little different, you're pregnant with my model's child. So it's almost like I knocked you up myself." He purred out, giving her a devilish looking smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you have a point in all this?" she said. He walked over to the chair, sitting on the arm, looking down at her.

"Don't be that way, sis, we are practically family here. Mother of the next generation of humans and Cylons." He said before he leaned in, placing a hand on her stomach. "All in here, God's plan for us all. And I wanted to meet the woman who captured by brother's heart. I know for a fact that it takes a special kind of woman to do that." He said, as he stroked her cheek. "So Jessica, how special are you?"

"I'm extremely special, but to bad you are never going to find out." She said before she got off the chair, moving away from him. His touch was different. It didn't sent the shocks like i_he/i_ did, but that didn't mean she wasn't attracted to him. It would be so easy to just pretend, and she been without i_him/i_ for so long. She felt his hands on her shoulders, pulling her back against his chest.

"Are you sure? I have to admit, I was a little jealous. How did my brother get so lucky to have you while I got spaced," he said, before leaning in, whispering into her ear. "Makes me want to taste what my brother loves so much."

He turned her in his arms, so that she faced him. He could see the lust within her eyes and he just smiled wide at it. He caressed her cheek again.

"Leoben," She purred out softly.

"Mmmm, yes, my dear?" he said, leaning in, so they where close to each other, lips almost touching. "Tell me what you want. Anything at all." He purred.

"I want… I want… you to go frak yourself." She said before giving him a hard shove. He went backwards, falling into the chair, laughing. "Just because you look like MY Leoben, doesn't mean I want you. You are NOTHING like mine. I would never betray him by sleeping with the likes of you?" She yelled. He smiled wider.

"So you care for him?"

"Yes." She said.

"Do you love him?" She didn't answer that. She was unsure if she was. "Oh so your not sure about that love thing. You're willing to frak him, but not love him. He doesn't deserve a little whore like you."

"What do you know about love? I don't see you with anyone."

"She is out there. Waiting. And when the time is right, she will lead us to our promise land. She will love me. I have seen it."

"I have pity on this girl, unless she is as fraked up as you are," she glared at him. "I would like you out of my room please. I'm not in the mood to deal with you anymore. It seams like all you came here for was a frak so too bad for you." He got up from his seat, clapping his hands. She looked at him confused.

"So you will not betray my Brother with another Cylon, even if they looked just like him. You're devoted I will give you that. But you need to work on this love thing. He needs it. We all need to be loved. I wish you two a lot of love, happiness and of course," He said, placing his hand back on her stomach. "Children. If his dream is correct, which it always is, it's a boy, then I would like for you to name it, Alexander. I've always liked that name."

"That was a fraking TEST!? You got to be kidding me," she yelled at him.

"No, I'm not." he said with a smile. She slapped him hard across the face.

"Get the frak out of my sight."

"That is fine. You will not be hearing from me again," he said softly. Before walking out of the room. Soon, Natasha entered.

"What did he do?" She asked softly, seeing that she was upset.

"He tested me, to see if I would betray Leoben or not."

"Ahh I see, and I'm sure you passed with flying colors."

"Almost. He questioned my love for him."

"Well, love is an important part of this. I truly believe you love Leoben, even if you haven't realized it yourself." Jessica just gave Natasha a look before she sighed.

"I think I need a nap." She said, before going to bed, not even bothering to change her clothes. She lay on the bed and closed her eyes. She soon felt the bed move and the hand in her hair, playing with it, the way that helped her fall asleep. And the humming of a nameless tune. Jessica just listens to the song, falling asleep quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

He was being released today. She had insisted to Natasha that she would be there when he was released, but she had put her foot down. It scared Jessica, for she made it sound like what was about to come out was a monster. She knew he might be a little different and might need some time to readjust, but it couldn't be that bad, right? Natasha refused to answer her on that.

She paced the room, waiting. She was nauseous at the moment but she refused to be sick, and her will was strong. She didn't want his first sight of her to be leaning over a toilet, puking, so she paced to get her mind off of it. After a while Natasha came back, her face full of worry. Jessica was nearly panicked at that.

"Is he alright?" Jessica said.

"They are getting him cleaned up. But he has been through a bit. Having that connection severed and then suddenly reattached, it can be kind of jarring. He is fine physically, but he is a little jumpy. He wants to see you. You where the first thing he asked for."

"When can I see him?"

"When they are done. It shouldn't be long," she said with a smile. She was right. It wasn't long and he came in, He looked tired. He had bags under his eyes, like he hadn't been sleeping. Despite all that, her heart soared when she saw him. As soon at those eyes where on her, he smiled, brightly and went up to her pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I missed you," she said, nearly in tears to have him in her arms again.

"Thinking about you and this moment was what kept me sane in there. You don't know how much I missed you, Jess." He said, pulling her tighter. It almost hurt, but she didn't care. He was shaky, and it worried her, but he just stayed there as he held her. After a while he let go, but didn't move far from her. Jessica noticed that Natasha was gone.

She looked at him, and he looked tired. So she pulled him to the bed, making him lay in it. She slides in next to him, back to his chest, and she loved the feeling of his hands around her. He pulled her closer, taking in her scent. Then she takes his hand, sliding it over her stomach. She can tell he is confused when he lifts his head to look into her eyes and then it clicks with him. He gives her a look, and she nods. His eyes sparkle and a smile spreads wide on his face before pulling her into a loving kiss. He lays back down, hands now resting protectively over her middle.

"I love you, Jessica." He said, voice full of sleep, as he begins to drift off.

"I love you too, Leoben." She said, falling asleep as well.

------

He was trapped in that room again, silence, nothing at all. He had never experienced this kind of quiet before in his life, and it scared him. It was like a dark void. And then he was free. He could hear them all, and it was too much. He had trouble knowing what was his thoughts anymore and he was having trouble knowing what was really spoken, and what was just in his mind. And then he heard her scream. He woke up with a start. He was in his bed and he was alone. Panic shot through him.

"Jessica," he said softly, almost breathless. There was no answer. "JESSICA!" He screamed and he saw her, running from the bathroom.

"Leoben? Are you ok?" she said, worry in her own voice. Relief washed over him at that. When she was in arms length he pulled her close to him. He never wanted to let her go.

He was shaky again, and it worried her. He was thin too, she noticed. He must have not eaten much while he was in the room. She could understand, for what Natasha had told her, that the loss he felt, must have taken a toll on him. She looked down at him, and he was staring off into space, lost in his own world for a moment. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he jumps slightly, as he came back to the here and now.

"Leoben? Are you alright?" She asked, worry deep within her voice. He smiled at her.

"I am now that you are here," he said. He pulled her into his lap, her knees on either side of his hips as she sat on his legs. It made her tower over him and she smiled down at him. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I missed you so much," he said, so softly she almost missed it.

"I missed you too, love," she said softly. His eyes where on hers then. He was shocked at what she said. He smiled as she nodded.

"I thought I dreamt that," he said softly.

"I had a lot to think about while you where away. And the longer you where away, the more I realized, that I loved you as well.," she said softly. He just pulled her in tighter, resting his ear on her chest, as he listen to her heart. She smiled. "It beats for you, Leoben."

"Yes it does. And mine beats for you as well." He just held her for a few minutes and she saw him drift again.

"What is it like?" she said softly. He turned looking at her. "The Six, told me about what you when through…" She said softly. He thought for a moment.

"Their thoughts are like a river, that I was apart of, it had always been there, and it was apart of me. Then it was gone, ripped from me. I was alone and a part of me was gone with it. I wasn't sure how to function without it, I don't think i even slept the first week, but eventually I managed. I even got used to the silence that I had never known before. And then I was thrown back in, and I was forced to be apart of it. It washed over me, drowning me. It's still drowning me. It's so hard to focus." He said, staring off again. He looked so lost. She wanted to help him.

"Then let me help you," she said, giving him a sexy little smile. He looked at her confused. "Let me give you something to focus on." She moved her arms to the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up and off her body, leaving her topless to his gaze. He looked at her worried.

"Are you sure about this?" He took her hand, kissing the inside of her wrist softly. She smiled wider.

"I've never been so sure about anything else in my entire life." She leaned in to capture his lips in a kiss. He pulled her closer and deeper into the kiss. She felt his tongue, seeking hers and she parted her lips, letting him have her. Their tongues battled out and she moaned, loving it all. His lips left hers and kissed down her neck, licking at the nape. She rolled her hips, pressing them into his, and she could feel him, hard and aching for her. He purred into her neck and she let out a gasp.

"Oh, God, I missed you." Leoben's breath whispered against her skin as he slipped lower, taking one of her breasts into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the hard peak. She arched closer to that tongue of his as she rubbed over his hardness again.

"Oh, I want you so badly." he gasped. She smiled, rubbing her hips again.

"I can tell." She pulled off his shirt, attacking his neck. He just held her tight, her breast against his naked chest. She worked on his neck, sending shivers down his spine and then she bit, not hard, but hard enough to send pleasure coursing through his body.

Then she was on her back, and he was over her, it was so quick, she almost missed it. She looked up into his lust filled eyes, he wanted her now. Her hands where on his pants, unbuttoning them, slipping her hand in, and took him within her hands. He let out a moan. She smiled at him, before slipping her hand out, to his shoulders, pushing him onto his back.

He looked at her curiously, before her hands when to his pants, slipping them off his legs. He felt her hand back on his erection and he purred, and when he felt her breath on him, he gasped.

"Jessica! Oh God!" He shouted. She moved along his lengths taking him, sending him reeling, She then slips his erection from her mouth, looking up at him. He looks down, wondering why she stopped and he could see her smile.

"So, are you focused on me now?" she asked with a mischievous grin. He smiled, cupping her cheek.

"Completely." He smiled as she moved up his body, kissing him hard and fast before she slipped off him again, removing her jeans in one quick motion. Before she moved again, Leoben's hand when down, cupping her warm and wet center before slipping in one digit, hard and fast.

"Oh gods!!" she screamed, before her hand went to his, pulling them from her. He looked disappointed at that.

She smiled again. "I want to take care of you, love. Let me."

"Say it, again and I will let you do anything you want." He had a silly grin on his face.

"That I love you?" He smiled wider as he nodded.

"Well, Leoben, I… love…. you." She moved to straddle his hips, impaling herself on him. He let out a shout of pure pleasure at that. She rode him slowly, bringing him slowly into higher peeks of pleasure. She watched his face, at the pure joy she was bringing him, she had never been so turned on before. She felt herself getting closer to her own peak, but she kept the pace slow and steadied. She lean into his ear.

"I love you," she repeated. He let out a growl at that, pushing her onto her back, looking down at her, eyes lust filled, and started to move within her with hard, deep strokes, and that was it, she screamed out, tightening around him, screaming out his name. It wasn't long until he shouted her name, as he came deep within her. He collapsed next to her, pulling her close to him.

------

Jessica loved being pregnant once the morning sickness passed. She watched her stomach harden and then eventually grow out. She loved feeling that life within her move. Leoben was at her side whenever he could, making sure she took care of herself and making her feel more comfortable as things became awkward for Jessica. Natasha was always around as well. Jessica always joked that she was going to be one fine aunt, spoiling this child rotten.

She was about five months along now, laying on her side on the bed as Leoben talked to her bump. He had been watching her with such wonder as she developed. It was almost child like, but a lot of the Cylons where curious about the pregnancy, since most of them had never witnessed one.

"I think its time we got out of bed," Jessica decided.

"Why?" Leoben smirked. "I wasn't planning on leaving this bed today." She rolled her eyes.

"Not in the mood."

"It's fine, I can just talk to the little one more."

"You've been talking to him all morning love, what else is there to talk about?'

"Everything and anything. I want him to be able to know I'm his father when he is born."

She beamed. "He will, but I want out of this bed. I feel so filthy at the moment. I need a shower."

Leoben looked up at her, before giving her a kiss. "You're lovely just the way you are."

"I stink, hun, now help me up." He got up, helping her out of the bed. She walked into the bathroom and then stripped her clothes off and something caught her eye. She looked at her underwear and saw the red in them. Her eyes went wide. That can't be what she thought it was. She reached between her legs and sees it on her hand. Blood. She screamed.

Leoben was in the bathroom in a flash as she leaned against the wall to steady herself.

"Jessica? What is it?" He said, she held out her hand to him. He was scared, but confused, not sure where the blood came from.

"It's too soon! I'm losing him!" She sobbed. His eyes widened. He pulled her back into the bedroom, ripped the sheets from the bed and wrapped her in them. He picked her up and carried her to the infirmary, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Simon was there when they showed up. Leoben placed her on a exam table as she continued to cry.

"Jessica, you need to calm down, no matter what is going on, you're just going to agitate it." Simon pleaded with her but she wasn't listening, she was hyperventilating.

"Jessica!" He shouted. "If you don't calm down, I'm going to have to sedate you, I can't work on you if you don't calm down." She still wasn't there. Simon sighed before sedating her. And she felt her breathing even out, as she soon passed out.

------

Leoben watched as Simon worked to save their child. He was scared, but he knew there had to be a way, for this child was meant to live. After a while he couldn't take it anymore and he left the infirmary, and found that the Six that Jessica called Natasha, was there. He broke down in her arms.

Simon found them soon after that. He got the bleeding to stop, temporarily. He was not sure what was wrong with her, for she was human. He suggested that maybe a human doctor might be able to save the child, but if she stayed here, he didn't see her keeping it for more then a few days before she miscarried him. Natasha knew what Leoben wanted to do, and left to make the proper arrangements for traveling.

Leoben walked back into the infirmary to find that Jessica was still sleeping. He moved a chair next to her and sat down, stroking her hair. He would do whatever he needed to make sure this baby survived. After a while, Jessica began to stir from her sleep.

She tried to sit up, but Leoben held her down. "Don't move until you have to."

"What's wrong?"

"We are not sure. Simon got the bleeding to stop, but he doesn't know how long it will last." She looked like she was about to break down again.

"Don't. Jessica. I will get Simon to sedate you again. You need to stay calm."

"How? I'm losing him?" She said.

"We are going to leave. We are going to take you to the humans. They might be able to do something." Her eyes were wide at that.

"But… why? That can't be safe for you?" She said.

"I don't care about my safety at the moment, I just want to make sure my son is safe."

"Leoben…" she said, but he interrupted her.

"I want you to stay calm, no stress. The calmer you are, the better chance you will have." She nodded. He smiled. "That is my girl." Soon Natasha came in, telling them she set up a heavy raider for them. They got Jessica to it, settling her in the back. When Leoben thanked Natasha, she laughed at him.

"Thank me when the mission is over, brother. I'm coming with you."

"But…"

"Someone has to pilot and someone has to watch her. I think she would like you by her side." He nodded.

"You stay with her. I… I need to keep busy. I… it hurts too much to watch right now. I'm feeling useless and…

"It's ok, brother, I'll watch her." She said softly. He smiled at her, before getting to the helm. He piloted them out of the basestar. And then jumped. And then he cursed.

"What is it?" Natasha said.

"I was trying to jump us in a bit away, to be less threatening. I jumped us in too close. Let's hope they will talk to us before they start shooting." He said, before moving to the comm. system. "To the Human fleet. We are here on a mission of mercy. We're requesting permission to come aboard, we are unarmed and will not put up a fight." There was no response. "They are launching vipers."

"It's standard. They maybe using them to escort us in?" Natasha suggested from beside Jessica.

"We can hope." He said before moving back to the Comm. "Human Fleet, we repeat, on a mission of mercy. We seek medical attention for a hu…" There was a blast then, and the helm exploded sending Leoben backwards. He was dead before he hit the floor. Jessica screamed.

"Calm down, he's still alive. That's just an empty shell now. He will be downloaded into a new body and be waiting when we get back, " she said, getting up and going to the controls.

"Comm is still working, thank God. Human Fleet, I have a Human on board, She needs medical assistance. Please, we come in peace." She screamed into the system.

_i"Cylon Vessel, this is Apollo from the Colonial fleet. We are prepared to escort you to Galactica." /i_

"Roger that, we are prepared to follow," Natasha replied before following the Raptor and landing the ship in Galactica. Natasha walked over to Jessica then, who was still staring at Leoben's body, tears within her eyes.

"Jess!" Natasha called, getting Jessica's attention. "I need you to promise me something. When they question you, tell them this baby is human, completely. Tell them whatever, but I'm not sure how they would treat you if they knew the truth." Jessica understood this, so she nodded before looking at Leoben.

"How does it feel to die?" she asked.

"I've never died, but others have told me it can be quite jarring the first time." Natasha smiled, before nodding to Leoben. "That will be his third resurrection. But I'm sure he would go through many more to make sure you and your baby are safe."

"I know. He would risk anything and everything for us. He already has." At that, Natasha heard them finish docking. She smiled, before moving to the door, opening it. She was met with armed guards. She held her hands up, surrendering to them.

"Do what you must with me, but this girl needs your help," Natasha said softly, as the men entered the vessel. They looked at Jessica and said something about calling for a Doc Cottle. They held them at gunpoint as they waited for the doctor. He soon showed up, looking at the situation.

"What's going on here?" He said.

"She's five months along, she started bleeding. Our doctors don't know what's wrong with her. We where hoping you could help." Natasha said.

"And what makes you think I can help her? I'm not an expert in Cylon," Dr. Cottle said.

"She's human, and so is her child." Dr. Cottle looked at her skeptically. "We took her before the attack, to study humans. We discovered she was with child soon after. So we have been studying her progression"

"So why would you risk all this to see if she kept this baby, she's just a human after all." He said, skeptically.

Natasha gave him a glare. "Spend five minutes with her, and I will bet you she will steal your heart like she has stolen ours. We got attached to her, we don't want to see anything happen to her." He gave Natasha and then Jessica a look.

"I will take care of her, whether she's Cylon or not, but I need the truth." He said softly, moving over to look at Jessica.

"She is human," Natasha insisted.

"And the child?"

She hesitated. "Human as well." He gave her a look before nodding.

"Get this girl down to the sickbay." Cottle said. And Jessica watched as they helped her. When she saw what Natasha was not being brought with her, she started to panic.

"Hey that's not good, you're going to agitate what's going on if you keep doing that," the doctor warned.

"Please, let her come. I don't want to be alone." Jessica pleaded in a panic. The doctor nodded.

"I'll see what I can do about getting her down there, if you calm down and go with these men." She nodded as they escorted her away. They got her to the medical unit, and laid her on a bed, but didn't leave her. It was strange having armed guards watching over her. Soon, the doctor came back to her.

"I talked to them about letting her stay with you. They are talking about it. I will know soon. I have to ask you one last thing before I start to treat you." She nodded. "I will treat this child, and you, no matter what the answers, young lady, so please, answer honestly, but I need to know to help treat you properly. And what ever you say, stays between us, you got that?" She looked at him. For some reason, she felt like she could trust him.

"I understand."

"Are you a Cylon?"

"No."

"Is the father of this baby a Cylon?" She thought for a second.

"Yes, he was the other one on the ship." He nodded before getting to work on her. After awhile he had an idea of what was wrong with her. He told her that he suspected that she was suffering from a condition, similar to Rh factor that happened to some pregnant women. He suspected that it had to do with the fact that her child didn't have her blood type, but its fathers. Despite how close Cylons where to humans, the difference was most likely enough for her body to want to attack her baby.

Cottle was quite surprised that it had not shown itself earlier, it was practically a miracle that she had kept the baby as long as she had without complications. He told her he could give her medicine, medicine that would help, but that she would most likely be on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy. Even with this development, he was still pretty hopeful that she would be able to keep her baby. She just cried then. They got her set up in the room, he wanted her on observation for the next few days before he would allow her to leave. She lay in the bed, hand on her stomach, and sang to the baby, before drifting off to sleep.

------

Some talking woke her up. She could tell it was Cottle and another male. They where standing outside the curtain that gave her some privacy.

"So Agathon said she is human," Cottle was saying.

"Yes, but she didn't know about the child. Did she tell you anything?"

"Yes, she did. But that is none of your damn business." She smiled at his words.

"Cottle, if her child is Cylon, I need to know. It's a matter of…." The other man said.

"So an unborn baby is going to be a security risk now? And what are you going to do if I tell you it is. Are you going to try and abort it too? " She felt her heart beat faster. She should have known.

"So it is a Cylon baby?"

"It's none of your damn business but no, she confirmed the Cylon's story. It's a human baby. So there is nothing to worry about." She felt relief wash over her at that.

"What about the Cylon?" Cottle asked. "She is in a delicate situation and having her around would bring her some comfort."

"Admiral Cain, she had her executed, saying we had enough Cylons already," the other man replied, almost sympathetic. Jessica gasped at that. The curtain was pulled back and she could see the two men looking at her.

"So you are awake now," Cottle said, looking sympathetically at her. She nodded. "Well, you have a visitor," Cottle added before walking away. The older man sat next to her bed, smiling at her.

"I'm Commander William Adama, Ma'am, and I need to ask you a few questions."

"Jessica."

"What?"

"I've been asked so many questions, but besides Cottle, no one even bothered to ask me my name. It's Jessica for your information." Adama smiled at her.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Jessica. I'm sure things have been hectic, for us all, so it must have just slipped our minds."

"It's fine. It does matter. It's not like I'm even that important enough to ask." She glared.

Adama was a little a taken back by her then. Then he laughed "You're a fiery one, aren't you?"

She snorted. "So I've been told."

"Well Jessica, like I said, I have a few questions for you." She nodded. "How long have you been with the Cylons?"

"Three days before the attacks on the colonies."

"So you know about the attacks?"

"Yes, they where very… forth coming about that, but by then, there was nothing I could do about it."

"Who is the father of your baby?"

"My husband." An exaggeration. She did consider them together, so husband and wife was not too far off.

"So you are married?"

"I was. He is dead. The Cylons told me that. I lived on a space station with him and it was completely destroyed after the attacks" Not quite lying again. She knew Leoben died in that attack, he just happened to be resurrected after it. She may have been stretching the truth, but she did it to protect her child.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, but there is nothing we can do about it now. I keep living for him now." She said, rubbing her hand over her stomach.

Adama smiled. "And that is something wonderful to live for."

"Anything else, Commander?" she asked.

"I heard that when you where separated from the Cylon, that you were upset? How come?" He asked.

"The two, the one on the ship and the one, that was killed… there where all I knew for the past five months. They protected me and they listened to me. Call me a traitor to my people, but I started to come to see them as a family." He nodded at her.

"So what kind of ship where you held upon?" He asked. She smiled at that.

"Fishing, Commander Adama? I wish I could help. I was locked in a room for those five months. They had to come to me. If I had seen anything, I would tell you, but I'm sorry, commander, I didn't." He nodded before flashing her a kind smile.

"Fine then, Jessica. But if you do remember anything, you will come talk to me?"

"I promise." She smiled. He left then, and she just laid there in the bed. It wasn't long before she realized how boring bed rest was. She thought of getting up, but no matter how much she wanted to, she didn't want to risk hurting herself or her child with her impatience. Then a man came in, walking into her little area of the sickbay and sat down next to her. She looked at him curiously.

"Jessica right?" She nodded and he smiled. "I'm Lee, I just wanted to make sure you are ok." She thought for a second that she recognized his voice. And then she knew.

"Do you always come and visit damsels you rescue from space, Apollo?" she asked with a smile. He smiled back looking almost sly in his action.

"I just wanted to make sure you and your child where ok. And I can see that you are."

"Yep, he is a fighter, just like his Daddy," she said, hand on her stomach.

"Oh, so it's a little boy then. Leland is always a good name." He said with a smile. She let out a chuckle.

"He already has a name"

"Oh?"

"Yes, Alexander. His uncle came up with the name."

"Uncle, I thought your family died when the attack happened?"

She smiled. "Me and my husband were trying for a child. His brother always liked the name," she covered.

"Ahh I see. Well, if you change your mind." She smiled.

"You're kind Lee." She said. He smiled, and looked at the bump.

"If you want to feel him, you can. He is kicking a little." Lee just shook his head lightly and she gave him a look before taking his hand, placing it where the baby was kicking. He just stayed there for a moment. And then she felt the little kick and watch his eyes light up at that.

"That is amazing," Lee said softly "but I'm sure it gets annoying after a while."

"Not at all, it reminds me he is alive and kicking, and right now, that is a big comfort."

"I'm sure it is."

"Can I ask you a question, Lee?"

"Sure, what is it?" he said.

"Why did you fire on us?" she asked. He blinked for a second.

"It wasn't ordered, one of our pilots open fire without permission," Lee told her.

"Well, they killed a good friend of mine."

"What does it matter? He is just going to download into a new body."

"Just because it's not permanent doesn't mean I wish him to go through that process. But I guess it doesn't matter, he would have just been killed when he was taken into custody anyway." There was a bitter note within her voice

"You heard about that?" he asked, guiltily.

"From the Commander that the Admiral ordered it. He must be some coldhearted son of a bitch."

"i_She/i_ actually, but yeah, she is," Lee said.

"Well, it's fine. I'm sure she will get what is coming to her soon. God has a way of punishing those who need it." She said. He gave her a look.

"God?" He said.

"The gods, sorry, I have been around the Cylons too long."

"I see. I guess that is understandable. So what are they like, when they are not slaughtering billions of humans?" he smirked and she gave him a glare.

"I know what they are Lee, but not all of then are as evil as you make them out to be. Some are. I was there for just a few days when a Cylon attacked me. He tried to force himself on me, and the man, the one that your pilot killed, he saved me. He killed the Cylon without a second thought, knowing that it meant nothing. He was punished severely for this crime and he did this all to protect a human. They are not all the monsters that you make them out to be." She said softly. He looked like he wanted to say something but she stopped him.

"Lee, I'm tired. I need my rest. You can come and visit me again if you would like, but right now, I would like to be alone." He looked at her for a second before he nodded, leaving her. She laid in the room, listless. She was trying to sleep, but her mind was too active. She just tossed and turned the best she could but still she couldn't sleep. After a while, Cottle offer her a mild sedative and she took it. She felt the medicine calm her mind, but didn't stop it. She lay there, thinking of Leoben and how worried he must be about them. And she prayed to God, that he was safe.


	5. Chapter 5

He saw the control panel explode and had a split second to realize what was happening before he died.

Then he saw her smile. She looked radiant. Her eyes sparkled with love, making the greens look like emeralds. Her hair was different, shorter, less maintained the normal, but with the fussy toddler on her hip, he could understand why.

He was radiant as well, his hair, just like his and when he looked at him, he could see his mother's eyes. He smiled as well, when he saw Leoben. He knew who he was. His hand when to reach out to them as he took a deep gasp of air.

He felt that strange sensation of his mind and body connecting and his body taking that first breath of air. It was jarring and it was scary, for he knew he had died. Had she? That dream made it seamed that she was fine but he couldn't help feeling a little bit of doubt about it. He thrashed in the goo, wanting free, wanting to get back to her.

"Shhh! Brother, calm yourself." He heard his own voice say, but he knew better. He could see the Two and the Six there.

"Jessica?" He said softly before falling back in the goo.

"We are not sure. What happened?" The Six asked.

"We were fired upon. I was killed. The ship may have been destroyed."

"It wasn't. The Six didn't come with you. So she's still with her." The Two said and relief washed over him at those words. Then the thought that Jessica could have died and they would have no way of knowing.

They helped him get out, helping clean himself off before dressing him in a robe. He was still shaky from the experience, but he knew it was natural. He was worried. She must be so scared at the moment, and there was nothing he could do about it. His brother just held him until the shaking stopped. He understood more then any other two about the desire to be with the one you dreamed about.

He felt the hand in his hair, playing with the short, wet locks, calming his senses at the light touch, and he began to drift into a sleep. And he dreamed. They where a comfort, for he knew she must still be alive now.

He was awakened by the Six, worry in her face. He looked confused but then on some level, he knew.

"She has returned?" She nodded, sadly. He was up in a flash, as they set up for her resurrection. He sat beside the body, the empty shell that was her, before her consciousness was downloaded into the body. He had never witness a resurrection before, for there were some that where better at it then others, but he wanted to be here for her.

He watched as her eyes opened, and the sheer panic that was in them. He wondered if he looked like that the first time, or if it was always like that. She turned to him, unsure about what was going on and she smiled. He smiled at her.

"Welcome back, sister." He moved in to caress her cheek. He wanted to ask her so much about what had happened, why she was back, but he didn't. He knew the process was jarring enough without a million questions being thrown at you, but it must have shown on his face for she lifted her hand from the goo she was in and caressed his cheek softly.

"She is fine. They are taking good care of her." She said and his heart soared.

"And my son?" He asked.

She sighed. "I don't know. They wouldn't tell me. The bastards shot me, and left me to bleed to death. But I convinced them that your child was human, so they will protect them." He nodded.

He helped them clean her up, and got her situated. He knew it would take her a while to recover, his first time was the hardest on him. His brother was at his side then, ushering him away from her. He protested, but his brother was persistent. He took him to a room, most likely his own. He went through the drawers, pulling out clothes before handing them to him. He just held them, thanking his brother and stood there

"You're worried? Why?"

"I'm scared."

"Why?" his brother repeated.

"They could kill her. My child could die, and there is nothing I can do about it," he said almost distant. His brother laughed.

"You do not have enough faith in yourself. It's God's plan for you two to be, isn't that what your dreams have told you?

"Faith has nothing to do with this."

"Faith has everything to do with it. I have dreams that Kara is there, telling me that she loves me before we kiss. No matter what else happens in life, I know for a fact that this will happen. What do you dream about, brother?"

"I see her, holding our child. She is happy, and so is he."

"Then that will come to pass, he will survive this, and so will she. Your instinct to take them to the human's seems to be a correct one. It kept the dream alive. Trust in yourself, the dreams and what God has planned, for in them, you should be certain." Leoben looked at his brother, and saw a certainty in his eyes, and he smiled. He wished he had that much devotion in the dreams as his brother. His brother walked up to him, hand on his cheek, caressing it.

"You will have the faith like me. It just takes time. You're so… innocent. It's kind of refreshing that one of us still is." He says, gray eyes staring into his own, so familiar. It was like looking into a mirror. Then he felt a tremor rack his body and then the arms wrapping around him, keeping him steady. Once he felt the shaking stop, he looked at his brother, and the concern in his eyes, as well as something else, but Leoben was unsure.

He noticed then, how close they were, and it made him nervous, and he wasn't sure why, but he had a reason when he watched the face, that mirrored his own, leaning in and capturing his lips in a light, yet passionate kiss. It felt good, too good to take comfort in one that knew you so well. It was wrong, he knew, for he was betraying his love. He backed off after that thought.

"I'm sorry," his brother said. "You just looked so lost there. I just thought… maybe some comfort, but I shouldn't have." Leoben just stood there, looking shocked, fingers on his lips.

"Resurrection can be a bitch. Recover here. When your feeling better, we will take you back to your basestar." His brother said and he walked to the door. Panic ran through him at that.

"Wait!" He said without thinking and his brother turned, looking at him curiously.

"I… I don't want to be alone right now." he said softly. His brother nodded. He came back to him, smiling. He shook again, but it had nothing to do with the resurrection. His brother helped him out of his robe and into his clothes before laying him in the bed. He lay down beside him, pulling him into his arms. It felt safe and secure. He felt the hand in his hair again and he soon fell asleep, breathing in his own scent.

------

She woke up and she was confused at first, not sure where she was, and then she remembered. She noticed the movement from the corner of her eyes and she knew she was not alone.

She sighed. "So when did I become Ms. Popular?" The girl glared at her and Jessica just glared back.

"The moment you stepped off that ship with those things." She said.

"Well, you know what? Those things were my friends." The girl let out a laugh.

"How can those things be anyone's friends? They are fraking machines."

"I've been with them for the past five months, so I think I've gotten to know them a little better then some hotshot bitch." Jessica seethed. The girl laughed again.

"You only think you know them. I'm sure Leoben told you all kinds of crazy things about destiny as well. " She said bitterly. Jessica just looked at her. And then remembered something that Natasha had told her.

"You're Kara, aren't you?"

The woman looked at her shocked for a second, and then smiled. "Did Leoben tell you that?"

"No, he never mentioned you. And the man that was in the ship, was not the same one that you met."

"What does it matter? They are all the same."

"Not really. The difference from model to model is very different, but even within the models, there can be lots of differences. One Leoben is different from the next. The one you met, was a pompous ass. The one that was on the ship was a wonderful man."

"The problem is, he is not a man. He's a machine, a heartless bastard that murdered your people. So don't sit here and tell me about how wonderful he is! " She was yelling now. Cottle was there within a flash.

"Starbuck, this patient needs rest and a calm environment, I want you to leave this instant."

"I would be happy to!" Kara retorted before storming out of the room.

"Thank you, Doctor, but she really wasn't upsetting me. She is just angry and needed someone to take it out on. She seams to be under a lot of stress at the moment." She was almost concerned… almost.

"There is a lot happening at the moment, but none of that should concern you. You need to rest and stay calm at the moment. I will bring you something to eat. I'm sure your starving by now," Cottle said with a kind smile.

It went on like this for several days, she would get visitors here and there, mostly Lee and Commander Adama. She also heard news about the Admiral getting shot from Lee and he even questioned her when she said she knew it was coming. She just gave him a look and he dropped it. She was then told that she was going to have to stay longer. Cottle was concerned about how the medicine was reacting with her. He wanted to watch her longer before she moved and she just got more frustrated. She wanted out of here so badly, and away from these prying eyes. But she held her tongue, for she knew it was for her baby, and she didn't want to do anything to hurt her child.

She had just finished her lunch one day when a man peeked his head in to her little area. She rolled her eyes.

"Yah! More visitors!" She sarcastically sneered. "And a new one to boot." The man gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave you be if your not in the mood for visitors?"

"Are you going to yell at me?" she asked. He looked at her strangely.

"No."

"Then you can stay." She motioned to the chair beside her. He smiled. It was a nice smile. "So what are you doing here?...ahh?"

"Karl, Karl Agathon. But most people call me Helo."

"Ahh A viper Jock?" She asked

"No, I was an ECO. "

"Ahh. A Raptor boy, so tell me Raptor boy, what do you want to talk to little old me about?"

"Who has been yelling at you?" he asked.

"Kara or… Starbuck… yes that is what Cottle called her."

"Yeah, that sounds like Kara. She can be a little tightly wound."

"A little tightly wound? I call it being a hateful bitch, but to each their own." He laughed.

"Yeah she can seem that way."

"So… what are you here for?" she asked again.

"I wanted to see if you were ok." He flashed her another smile. And then he handed her a book that was in his hands. "And I wanted to give you this. Cottle tells me your going to be here for a while and I wanted to make sure you where not bored out of your mind." She looked at the book for a second before she smiled.

"That is kind of you. But if you were so concerned about me, why has it taken you this long to come see me?" she asked. He blushed slightly.

"I was… in lock up."

"OH! This visitor comes with interesting stories, I'm already liking you better then the rest of them!" He blushed slightly but she pressed on. "So what were you in for?" A smile spread across his face then.

"Murder." Her eyes when a little wide at that, but there had to be more to this story.

"Please tell me there is more to this story or I'm going to have to question Adama's penal process." Helo let out a laugh.

"There is. A woman I love, a woman who is caring my child, someone was trying to rape her, so I pulled the bastard off her, and in that action, accidentally killed him." Her eyes when wide again, and a chill when through out her body. "Are you ok?" she heard him say. She nodded.

"I… recently went through a similar situation." She looked down at her hands. She saw one of his hands on hers.

"I'm sorry then. No one should have to go through something like that," he said softly. "Maybe you can talk to Sharon about it. You both might want to talk about it together. I wanted her to meet you anyway."

"Where is she?"

"Doc Cottle is checking up on her."

"Well he i_was/i_ checking up on me." That voice… sounded familiar… Jessica looked up and her eyes went wide.

"You're a…"

"Cylon? Yes. And you must be Jessica? The whole ship is talking about you, when they aren't talking about us," Sharon said softly moving closer to Helo. Jessica could tell she was pregnant.

"You're the Eight the other Cylons talk about." She said. Sharon gave her a look.

"For someone who doesn't have that much information about the Cylons, you sure know a lot." Jessica shut her mouth at that. Sharon smiled.

"It's fine, we all have our secrets. Just be careful whom you tell them to. Like how I kept who the father of your baby a secret." Jessica's eyes were wide again. Sharon smiled before sitting next to her, placing a hand on Jessica's stomach. "We have a lot in common, Jessica, and I wanted to tell you that you're not alone here." She said with a kind smile.

It wasn't long after that that they left, and she was alone again with her thoughts. She looked at the book that Helo brought her and smiled before opening it and starting to read. She was happy for something to keep her attention from her thoughts. The next few days where just like the rest. Adama would come, but he stopped questioning her about the Cylons after her talk with Helo and Sharon, and she thought that might have had something to do with that. She liked him better this way. He was a sweetheart.

Sharon and Helo visited her as well and she welcomed their company. Sharon and her talked about the babies, how their pregnancies where going, and even about Leoben. It was refreshing to be able to talk to someone, and not have them look at her as a freak. They understood about love being a strong binding force.

Soon Doc Cottle told her that he felt comfortable discharging her, but wanted her to rest the rest of her pregnancy as well as see him once a week or whenever she felt there was the slightest problem. She asked to see Adama at his earliest convenience.

He came to see her soon after that and he had a bright smile on his face. She knew she was about to take it off.

"Admiral." He gave her a look. He had insisted that she called him Bill, but she always called him by his title,. She did it out of respect for his position, and to keep a distance between them, for she knew this day was going to come.

"Cottle said that you wanted to see me?" he said.

"Yes. He said that its safe for me to travel lightly, as long as I keep to bed rest for most of the time."

"Yes?" he asked, knowing there was more to this. She sighed, looking at her hands.

"With your permission, sir. I would like to return to the Cylon fleet."

"WHAT!?" he shouted, clearly shocked at her statement.

"I would like to go home, sir." Adama just looked at her, shocked.

"I'm not going to risk my ship and crew to return you to the enemy, Jessica."

"You don't have to. Next time when the Cylon's attack, before you jump, let me leave in the Cylon vessel. They will pick me up and return me to where I belong.

"Or shoot you out of the sky. Do you know how crazy this sounds? They are the enemy."

"They are not my enemy, they are my family." Adama gave her a look like she was completely off her rocker.

"Jessica, you're a human. Your baby is human, and it is my responsibility to protect what's left of our race. I can't in good conscience leave you here as we jump away in hopes that i_maybe/i_ the Cylons you are looking for find you before something goes wrong."

"I have faith that he will find me."

"He?"

"My husband."

"What? I thought you said he was dead."

"I said he died when the station was attacked. And he did. He was on it. But he…"

"Resurrected. He is a Cylon. SO that means your baby is…"

"Half Cylon, yes. I'm sorry I deceived you. I was just scared about what you might do but after talking with Sharon and Helo, I know you will not hurt my son. But as Sharon left her people so she can be with the one she loves, I wish to do the same."

"Who is the father then?" She gave him a look. She knew, even now he was fishing, for some new Cylon name, but she knew giving up his name would give him no real information.

"Leoben Conoy." His eyes went wide at that.

"I've met a Leoben before. He nearly killed me."

"Different Leoben. Mine wouldn't hurt a fly, unless he felt threatened, or that we were. I've seen him kill his own people because I was threatened."

"Don't that just make him a saint then," he retorted.

She stood firm. "So, can I go?"

"No, I think in the best interest of the fleet, as well as you, I can't allow you to return to the Cylons." He said, before walking out of the sickbay. She was angry, furious, but she tried her best to calm herself down, for she knew it wasn't good for the baby.

She sat there, not sure where to go, or what to do. She couldn't go home and there wasn't anyone she thought would help her at the moment. She just laid on her side, hand on her belly and cried. She wanted to see him so badly.

"Jess are you OK?" She heard behind her. She knew it was Helo. She quickly wiped the tears from her face, putting on a fake smile before turning to him.

"I'm fine Helo. You know, just hormones." She laughed it off. He gave her a look that told her he was not buying it.

"If you have a problem, you can talk to me about it." He was just too damn nice. She felt the tears return to her eyes before she could stop herself. She brushed them away angrily. "Jessica, tell me what is wrong?" Helo pushed.

"I miss him."

"Leoben?" He asked and she nodded. "It's natural to miss the ones you love when you are apart. I know for a fact that nothing could stop me from getting to Sharon." He said with a smile. She cried harder.

"That is just it. I asked the Admiral to let me go back, but he just refused."

"He is only looking out for your safety. " Helo said.

"Physical safety, Helo. What good is that if my heart, my soul shrivels up and dies?"

"I know it can seem that way… "

"How am I going to explain to my child why his father is not here when he asks. That his father is the enemy, that the people around him want his father dead. At least with the Cylons I was more then just some annoyance. I was loved."

"You are not an annoyance, and Sharon and I care for you." She laughed at that.

"You barely even know me…." She said, trailing off, remembering the last time she said those words, to Leoben. She started to cry again. She felt Helo's arms wrap around her body as she cried into them.

"Jessica, we care about you, no matter what you think. We want what is best for you and your child, after all, we are practically family ourselves." She looked at him at that and smiled.

"Leoben did say that he was going to have a cousin, I just wasn't sure if I was even going to meet them." She said, wiping away her tears.

"Well you're in luck, for not only do they get to meet." He said, poking at her stomach. "They get to grow up together." He paused for a moment. "I know you miss him, but don't ever think that you are alone here. We are your friends." He said with a smile.

"I hate you, Karl," she said and he looked at her confused.

"Ah, why?"

"How can I stay sad with you cheering me up?" she said with a smile. He let out a laugh at that.

"So you need some quarters I take it?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure if I can stay on Galactica, being that this is a military vessel."

"I'm sure since Doc Cottle wants you to be close by, I'm sure something can be arranged. I'll find you something and help you get settled in."

"Helo… You don't have to do that, I can just…" He held his hand up at that.

"No arguing, It would be my pleasure to help you out," he said with a smile before leaving. She smiled at that, before picking up the book that Helo had given her earlier and tried to finish it while she waited. He came back after she finished her dinner, with Sharon.

"Hey, Jess, We found you some quarters, not too far from ours, and I got them set up for you. They are not much, but it's the best I could do on short notice." She smiled at him.

"I think anything would be better then here at the moment. The company is great, but I think I might have worn out my welcome. I didn't know I was that difficult of a patient but it seems I've pissed off most of the nurses."

"Where you really that bored?" Helo asked. She laughed.

"Totally, and if they can't take a joke, then they can just bite me," she said, getting up from the bed. Sharon and Helo walked with her to her new quarters, showing her where the mess hall was. They told her they would bring her breakfast and dinner, to keep her from having to travel, but lunch she was on her own. She told her they didn't have to do that. They just smiled, and said that Cottle wanted her to rest, and they where going to do their best to give that to her.

They showed her to the room, and she smiled. It wasn't much. A small bed, a table and several books, most likely found to keep her entertained. There was also a journal and some pins on the table. She smiled when she saw them.

"I remember you saying once that you liked to write," Sharon said.

"Yeah, I filled up a few when I was on the Basestar. Just journals mostly. Thoughts put down on paper, to get them all straight in my head. It's very relaxing."

"Well, good, you need that right now," Helo said.

She turned and smiled before pulling them both into a big hug. "Thank you both. This means a lot to me." They left soon after that.

She was there for two days, and as promised, Helo and Sharon would bring her food. When she eventually ventured out for lunch, she would get looks, and the first time, she ended up sitting by herself in the mess hall. The second time, Lee joined her. They talked about life in general and she smiled with how sweet he was being. He asked her if there was anything he could do to help her, and she told him how bored she was, so that some company when he had time would be nice. He smiled and told her he would come see her tomorrow. She smiled before heading back to her quarters.

On the second night, she was getting restless, and lonely again, even with Sharon's and Helo's company. She asked them if they would plead with Adama to come see her again. Helo reluctantly agreed.

She was almost surprised that he showed up the next day. She invited him in and they talked. She begged him, pleaded to him to let her go back. They argued and they yelled, but in the end, he was in charge and he told her that she was to remain within the fleet. She called him a cold hearted, unfeeling bastard and he left.

She was angry, furious. She paced within her room as the rage just washed over her. Why can't he see that he was wrong, that she needed to be with them? With Leoben's people. But they were not people to him were they? They were just heartless machines. She knew this, but she didn't care. Whether it was a program or real emotions, they were real to her, more real then anything she ever felt for a human anyway.

She let out a growl then, grabbing one of the books off the table and chunking it at the door, where Adama had left minutes before. Where the book hit Lee square in the chest. He tried not to flinch, but he couldn't hide the shock of suddenly getting a book chunked at him.

"OH MY GOD!!! Lee, I'm sorry!" He gave her a crooked smiled, hand over what was probably going to be a bruise on his chest.

"It's ok, it's my own fault for coming into your quarters without permission." She was on him, pulling his shirt up, making sure he was not hurt too badly. She felt him stiffen slightly at the action, but she ignored it as she examined his chest.

"You're going to have one hell of a bruise, but you will live."

"Some arm you got there, Jessica." She let out a laugh at that.

"Thanks, and what are you doing in my room?" She asked.

"I knocked, several times, but I didn't get a response, I was worried." She blushed slightly

"I had a lot on my mind."

"Yeah I can tell. What did that book do to upset you so?"

"Not the book, but the person who just left, the book got in the way."

"Wow, if that is what happens to things that get in the way, I hate to see what happens to the person you're really mad at."

"Nothing, unless assaulting Admiral's is suddenly allowed." Lee sighed.

"What did my father do?"

"Nothing, and that is the problem. It doesn't matter anyway. I don't think there is anything I can say that would change his mind."

"Yeah, us Adama's are a hardheaded bunch. It's a good trait I think, unless you don't agree with us. Want to talk about it?" he asked and she just sighed.

"Not really. Sorry, didn't mean to get you caught up in this. I know he is your father and all."

"Doesn't mean I have to agree with everything he does. And most of the time I don't," he said with a smile.

They sat at the table and talked the night away. It was easy for them to talk to each other, both being outsiders of their normal lives. Lee talked about his family, his life aboard Galactica. It was nice for someone else to do the talking. They were just getting to embarrassing stories, which Jessica was quite enjoying when she let out a loud yawn.

He smiled at her, before saying it was late. He asked if he could come the next night to talk. She saw the pleading look in his eyes. She could tell that he needed someone new to talk to, a gentle ear and she nodded, accepting that responsibility. He smiled wider before moving over, giving her a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks for letting me talk," he said quietly before leaving. She let out a light chuckle. Lee was not the first person who said that to her. Both Helo and Sharon had told her she was a good listener. Maybe she should start charging for her time. She was sure they're was a lack of people just willing to listen anymore.

This went on for a week. He would try his best to share lunch with her and then come visit her every night that he could. They would talk, mostly Lee, and she would listen. And this night was like the rest. They sat on her bed as they talked. He asked her about her 'husband' and she told him about him. How much she loved him and how much she missed him. She left out the part that he was still alive. She liked Lee, but she knew if he knew the truth, he would hate her for it.

And then he told her about Gianne. He told her about leaving her on Caprica because he was scared of being a father, and then the attacks. There was the guilt that he should have been there with her, that he should have died with her. She could see the unshed tears there. She pulled him into her arms, giving him a hug, letting him cry about his lost love and child.

He didn't cry long. He lifted his head looking into her eyes. Green met blue and then he leaned in, capturing her lips into a kiss. It was nice, really nice, but there wasn't that shock that came with kissing Leoben. Her eyes went wide at that thought. She pulled away from the kiss.

"Lee, I can't. I'm not ready for a relationship at the moment." He gave her a sad look but nodded. "But you know what I need?" She threw him a bone. His expression brightened "A friend. A good friend, and I hope that you are ok with that?"

"Of course I'm ok with that. And I'm willing to wait. Wait 'til you are ready."

She sighed. "You don't want to wait for me Lee. I'm not a good person and I will only end up breaking your heart.". He looked at her confused but she was not willing to explain. There was uncomfortable silence at that moment. She let out a fake yawn but he took the bait and wished her a goodnight before leaving.

She thought he would leave her alone after that, but she was pleasantly surprised that he kept coming to see her. She liked their talks and it was helping him deal with his demons. About another few weeks passed by and things were going great for them all. She watched in excitement with Sharon as they both started to round out more.

It was lunchtime and she took it in the mess hall like always. Lee was not there, so she sat alone, getting looks like she was normally used to. She could tell most didn't want her around, thought she needed to be shipped off to a civilian vessel. She gave them no mind as she ate her lunch in peace.

She saw a bottle fall in front of her, and saw that someone sat across from her. She looked up to see Kara looking at her. She had a smug smile on her face. She smelled heavily of the drink. Jessica gave her a disapproving look.

"What can I do for you, Starbuck?"

"Only my friends and comrades get to call me that. So how about you call me Ms. Thrace," Kara said.

"How about I call you Ms. Bitch, it's more appropriate." Jessica glares.

"You think you're such hot shit, don't you?"

"Well, I guess that makes me your student then?"

"How the frak would you know? Did Lee tell you that when you where fraking him?" Kara seethed out.

"That is none of your damn business who I frak or who i_he_/i fraks either, so just mind your own damn business."

"Lee is my friend, and I don't want some Cylon loving bitch to break his heart."

"Kara, Lee is a big boy, and he can watch out for himself, unless you have some other reason for talking to me. Is Lee fraking the wrong woman?" Jessica gave Kara a look and she could see the rage there.

"Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean I wont kick your ass."

"That would really impress Lee wont it, beating up a pregnant woman. Kara, just go to your bunk and sleep this off. I'm not going to put up with your shit," she said before leaving Kara and going back to her quarters. Lee didn't visit her that night and she had a sneaking suspicion why. She really didn't care that much, she just hoped it was better then some drunken frak, for Lee deserved better then that.

He came to see her the next day, but made no reason for his absence and she really didn't want to know, really. And things went well for a few more weeks. She could tell he wanted more from her then friendship and she was scared that he was falling for her. She saw the looks, the quick glances when he thought she wasn't looking. She almost wanted to tell him the truth, hoping it would make him back off.

He told her that Dee wanted to go out on a date and she encouraged it. She didn't know much about the girl, but she thought that it might help him get over this little crush. So he went on his date and she was left alone that night, first time in a while.

She decided she was going to write in her journal and found that it was not where she normally kept it. So she searched her small room and still couldn't find it. She got a little nervous for she knew that if that book got in the wrong hands, she might be in trouble. She felt stupid writing some of that stuff down to be found, but she needed to get it all straight in her mind.

And then all thoughts of that left her mind when she heard that Lee had been... as well as other people had been taken hostage, down on Cloud Nine during his date with Dee. The date she encouraged. She felt like this was all her fault, for trying to push him away and it might cost him his life.

She went to Helo's room and just cried. She told them what happened and why he was there and they tried to tell her it was not her fault but no matter what they said, she didn't feel any better. She prayed to God that everything would be alright before she fell asleep, crying into Helo's lap.

Helo woke her and told her about what happened, that Lee was shot, but would recover. She when flying from the room, and went straight to the sickbay, Helo on her heals. She found him, sleep in a bed, Dee by his side. Dee saw her and she was confused by the glare she received from her before Dee left his side, giving up her seat. Jessica hesitated but she sat beside him waiting for him to awaken.

She saw him stir and she smiled. She saw that Dee came up behind her but she didn't care. She was happy he was awake.

"Hey there, Lee." He gave her a look that confused her. Almost like a look of hatred. "Lee what is it?" She could tell that he was out of it, but something in that look made her want to know.

He spoke softly but she could easily hear what he said. "I know who the father of your baby is." She was sure she physically paled at that. She felt her stomach turn and a cold sweat fall over her. She panicked. Started breathing heavily. She quickly got up from the chair to leave. She saw Dee there, smiling, holding her journal. Jessica grabbed the book from her before slapping Dee across her face. Dee just smiled still, despite the strike.

"Why?" She asked.

"I heard the rumors, and I just had to see for myself. Not very smart of you, writing it all down for someone to find." Jessica just wanted out of there. She took one step and saw Kara.

"What has you so upset? What is it about your babies father that has got you so scared?" Kara asked curiously.

"Maybe because he is not human," Dee said. Jessica wanted to murder her at that moment.

"Oh so, Jess here has been fraking the Cylons now? I mean she been fraking all the men on this ship, why would she stop there?" Jessica slapped Kara as well.

"You hateful bitch. I have not once slept with Lee. I've been completely faithful to my husband, so both of you take your petty jealousies and shove it up your asses!" she screamed before she took one more step closer to the door and Kara before she felt a shooting pain in her stomach. She started to collapse from the pain but felt strong hands catch her. It was Kara, who most likely did it on instinct, that hateful bitch, Jessica thought but when Kara screamed for Cottle as she passed out, she thought that maybe she wasn't as heartless as she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

She had to stay in the sickbay for another week. It was just a panic attack but Cottle wanted to be sure. Lee never came to see her. She cried when Helo told her he been promoted to commander of the Pegasus. He didn't even say goodbye. He didn't even want to know why, he just hated her, she was sure.

She was in the sickbay when they rushed Sharon in. The baby was coming, a cesarean was done and then Hera was born. She saw the little girl. She was so small. It was hard to believe that she could survive being born so early but here she was. She was happy for Helo and Sharon.

She was laying on her bed in the sickbay when she heard the screaming. She came just in time to see Sharon's hand around Cottle's neck, telling him that he murdered her child. Jessica was in shock, but there was Hera, dead in her incubator. Jessica placed a hand on her own stomach, as she stared in shock. When they got Cottle from Sharon's grasp, she just cried and so did Jessica.

It was Cottle, despite his run in with Sharon who ushered her back to her bed. She curled herself into a ball and just cried. Cottle said something to her but she was not listening. It wasn't until she felt the needle and the calming effects of the drugs that she realized he was sedating her. She soon drifted off to sleep.

------

She was released from Cottle's care within a week. She kept mostly to herself after that. She stayed in her quarters and only came out to get meals. Lee was gone. She rarely saw Sharon, for when she saw her belly, she would just cry. Helo came every so often but even those where getting fewer and fewer in between. Then the election, the scandal and the eventual settling on New Caprica. There were a lot of people who went down, but Cottle wanted her to stay on Galactica, at least until the baby was born.

When she got to her eighth month, she breathed a sigh of relief, for he was most likely going to survive. Then about a month into the settlement, while she was on her way to get some lunch, she felt her water break.

She walked herself down to the sickbay and when Cottle saw the look on her face, he knew it was time. He got her set up in a bed. One of his nurses helped her through the early stages. She wished Leoben was here, to be with her when their son was born.

Labor seamed to last forever and when the final moments came, she was so exhausted, she was not sure how she was able to push any more. Then she felt the baby leave her body, and the eventual cry of him. She collapsed back to the bed.

"Well, isn't she pretty?" Cottle said. Despite her exhaustion, she looked up at him, shocked.

"She?!?" She said, almost out of breath.

"Kidding, let me clean off your son," he said with a smile, walking off with the little bundle.

"You're a mean son of a bitch, but I love you!" She panted out.

"Hey, be good, you don't want that to be the first words your baby hears." He cleaned off him, taking measurements, and doing some test before wrapping the little boy into a blanket. Cottle handed her her son. She was shaky but nothing was going to keep her from holding him. She looked at his sleepy face and his head, with the small puffs of dirty blonde hair, just like his fathers. She had tears in her eyes then.

"Hey, there little one. I'm the one you've been kicking for the past few months. It's nice to finally see you." She said and he just yawned. It was love at first sight all over again.

------

She stayed about a month on Galactica after the baby was born, but when Cottle decided to move shop down to the surface, she followed. She mostly kept to herself, but found a few friends in some of the general public, the ones who didn't really know how she became part of the fleet.

She watched as Alexander grew in leaps and bounds. She loved that he developed her eyes, for she was always quite fond of them. Besides that, he was the spitting image of his father. It was hard to look at him sometimes, for every time she did, she was reminded of his father.

Despite the harshness of New Caprica, she was glad that her son was going to grow up knowing sky, and land and water, instead of just the vastness of space. She eventually became a nurse, helping Cottle out. She felt she needed to, to repay him for all his kindness. She was a fast learner and it wasn't long before she learned the ropes. She was settling nicely into her new roles, with her new friends, and her new life.

She had just finished visiting a patient for Cottle, another with pneumonia. With the weather as cold as it had been, it wasn't uncommon. She hated that there was nothing she could do for him as she left his tent. The antibiotics where gone, so he was going to have to fight it on his own.

She was on her way back to Cottle's tent when she saw the ships in the sky. The Cylons had found them. It was about damn time. People started to panic, but she just smiled as she ran home, wanting to be with her son.

She walked into her tent and found Liz there, a friend that had been watching Alex for her. Liz's hand instinctively when to her rounded belly as she jumped in shock at Jessica's quick entrance.

"Geez, Jess, give me a heart attack why don't you?

"Go home now, Lizzy," Jessica said determined and Liz looked at her in shock.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"The Cylons are here, they found us. You need to be with your husband." Liz's eyes went wide and she nodded.

"Come with me. Alex and you shouldn't be alone." Liz said. Jessica smiled. Liz was always a sweetheart.

"I will be fine, Lizzy." She said giving Liz a hug, placing a hand on Liz's stomach, "Take care of yourself. All three of you." Liz gave her a look but she nodded again.

"When things calm down, we will come check on you." Liz said before leaving. Jessica watched her go, giving her a silent goodbye.

She grabbed Alex's diaper bag before throwing as much as she could into it. She was going to go find i_him_,/i for he had to be here. She saw Alex playing. She smiled, throwing the bag over her shoulder before picking up her son.

"Hey, let's go find your daddy," Jessica said smiling at her son and he smiled back at her, excited.

"There might be a problem with that plan." She nearly dropped her son. She turned and saw Cavil at the entrance of her tent.

"How…?"

"I saw you running. You weren't exactly hiding so I just followed you. My, my, you're looking gorgeous… Motherhood suits you well, Jessica." The slight hope that this was another One was dashed away at that statement.

"I need to go find Leoben." She glared at him. He just smiled.

"You will, in time but since I'm here, I thought we could have some fun, since everyone else is so busy at the moment." He smiled at her.

"You can't touch me."

"I never was one to play by other peoples rules."

She felt a wave of panic then, "Please… my son is here."

"More reason for you to be a good girl, you wouldn't want me to snap his little neck." Her eyes went wide at that.

"You wouldn't, he's half Cylon." He just laughed at her.

"I think that he and others like his are, or I should say, i_were/i_ an abomination. I don't believe in mating with humans…" He gave her a wicked little grin. "Well the act is quite pleasant, I don't like the procreation part of it."

"So you want to kill my son?" she said almost panicked.

"Well… If you do me a favor, then I will do one for you." She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Let me get my son safe and then…"

"And give you time to get free, to find your lover? I don't think so." She felt the tears before she could stop herself.

"Please…" he walked up to her, placing a hand on her wet cheek.

"Tears just make you gorgeous. Put the boy down Jessica." She trembled at his touch, and not in the good way. She turned from him, placing her son in the corner of the tent. He didn't want to let go of her. He looked at her and she could tell he knew something was wrong.

"It's OK, Alex," she said, giving him a sad smile before grabbing some toys for him. He let go of her, and grabbed the toy, distracting himself. She hoped that he would stay distracted. She stood up, looking around the room for a second.

"Let me set up a wall or something, I don't want him to see this." She said softly and then she felt his hand in her shoulder length hair, pulling her hard, she let out a yelp.

"Enough stalling," he said. She had tears in her eyes again from the pain.

"Please, he is just a child!"

"He will learn," Cavil said with an evil looking smile.

"Please…" She begged again but she fell to the ground with the force of the impact across her cheek. Alex started crying.

"Get that brat to shut up."

"Well you're hurting his MOTHER! Of course he's going to be upset!" She said, tears in her own eyes. He glared at her.

"Alex honey. Shhhh! It's ok love." She said in the calmest voice she could muster. He still cried but he was quieter about it. It seemed to be good enough for Cavil as he walked up to her, pulled her to her knees. She saw him unzip his pants and she just closed her eyes, knowing what was about to come.

She tried to imagine she was elsewhere, with someone else. She felt it pass her lips, and she heard Cavil moan in delight. She cried as he assaulted her mouth. She moved her tongue around him as well as giving him a light sucking motion, in hopes that it would quickly bring this torment to an end.

"Frak, who knew that pretty little mouth of yours was so good? This is how you should all be, on your knees, begging for mercy as we take what we want. This is all you humans are good for anyway." He slipped himself out of her mouth. She felt the hand on her neck and her eyes flew open. He just smiled before pushing her to the ground, lying on top of her.

She felt his hand on her pants. She turned her face away from him and looked at her son. He was watching, confused on what was going on, and scared. She tried to smile and look at him with confidence, to calm him down, but it wasn't working, most likely he saw the terror that she was feeling.

He started to cry louder but Cavil didn't care at that moment as he pulled her pants down, as he spoke words of hate for her race, that they deserved what they got. The tears started to flow again, but she refused to take her eyes of her son. That is why she was doing this, for him, and for his father. She noticed her son's eyes leave hers and then the snap. She felt the weight on her, almost suffocating her. She looked passed Cavil and saw those enraged gray eyes.

"Leoben," she gasped. She was crying more, but with tears of relief. He pulled Cavil's body off her and she quickly got her clothes back on.

"I saw him come in and then the baby, something didn't add up." She gave him another look, with the way he held himself, even in that anger, she could tell, it wasn't her Leoben. She stood up going to her son, trying to comfort him. Leoben just looked at him, smile on his face.

"So that is him?" Leoben said.

"Yes, this is my son, Alex. Where is he?" She said. Leoben cocked his head and then smiled widely.

"You must really love him, if you can tell that I'm not him."

"You're the Leoben who is in love with Kara." He gave her an impressed look.

"That I am."

"Don't see why, she is a downright hateful bitch."

"Ah, I see you have met her! I don't question God's plan, and he planned for us to be together," Leoben said with a smile. She just rolled her eyes, before grabbing her bag and son.

"So where is he?" she asked again.

"You will not make it in this crowd." Leoben said.

"Then take me to him." She said determined. He looked at her annoyed then sighed and motioned her to follow him. When they were out of the tent, She watched as Leoben walked to the closest Centurion.

"Take her to my brother." The Centurion nodded before walking off.

"Follow him and he will take you to ihim/i." She smiled before following the Centurion. She heard her name, and she turned in shock to see Liz running after her, and her husband right on her tail. She saw the Centurion move and her eyes when wide.

"STOP!" She yelled to the Centurion, standing in-between it and Liz. The Centurion stopped it's motion and she turned back to see Liz, staring at her wide eyed.

"Liz what are you doing here?"

"I saw you and I thought…"

"Liz just go home. Please…"

"Why did it listen to you, Jess?" Liz said, confused.

"LIZ! Please… go." Jessica said.

"You were not in trouble… you were following it. Why are you following it?" Liz asked, almost scared of the answer.

"Please…. I… can't tell you." Liz looked hurt at that.

"Why? How…Jess, what is going on?" Liz pleaded. Jessica just looked at her determined before she spoke.

"I'm taking Alex to see his father." She said before nodding to the Centurion and it started to walk again.

"What do you mean 'Father'!?" She heard Liz say as she walked away. She never answered her. She knew she would figure it out.

The Centurion walked her into the opposite direction from where all the Centurions were coming from and soon she saw a ship come in view. She smiled when she noticed the models around. Then another Centurion came out of the crowd, and then they switched places. The new Centurion looked at her before giving her a nod. She smiled, giving the large metal Centurion a hug with her free arm. She felt its arm on her shoulder.

"I've missed you." She watched it cock its head, looking at the fidgety boy on her side. She moved back holding Alex out for his inspection.

"It's my son, Alex." It nodded again before walking on and she followed him. It wasn't long until she heard her name again, and she turned in time to receive a tight hug from Natasha. Alex cried in protest. Natasha looked at him in shock and wonder.

"Is this?"

"Yes, this is my son." She held him out to her. Natasha looked nervous, but took the boy into her arms. The boy let out a protest, wanting to be back with his mother, so Natasha just quickly handed him back.

"You little brat." Jessica said, looking at her son bury his face into her arms. "He's normally not this shy. He has just had a trying day." She said.

"I think you both have." Natasha said, and her hand touched Jessica's cheek. She winced at the sudden pain.

"Is it really that bad?" She asked.

"Yes? What happened?"

"Cavil." Jessica said, and she watched Natasha's eyes darken.

------

He dreamed of her constantly. Sometimes, it was his vision, the one of her holding their son, smiling at him. Sometimes it was just her, visiting him in his dreams, so haunting and so sexual as she takes him, over and over. It was slowly driving him mad. Not the dreams mind you, but waking up in the midst of this passion and discovering that she was not there. He was never alone though, and he was almost ashamed of himself at that. He just couldn't handle being alone again.

Sometimes it was his brother, who just held him, soothing away those dreams, but mostly it was Natasha, and her kind words. They never did more then sleep, he didn't want anything more then the comfort of another person at the moment. But he still wanted her next to him, and the longer he was away from her, the stronger his dreams were getting.

And they were getting clearer. He could see that she was on a planet, smiling at him, so he knew that the fleet had to have stopped moving. That would make them easier to track down. And then they found them, but they had to plan. He knew that she was on that planet, but he couldn't leave to go see her and it killed him. His brother told him he felt the same, but that he had to put faith and trust that God knew what was best.

Well, frak God, he never said it out loud, or let anyone know, but since she left, he was slowly losing his faith in God's plan, for if there was a God, then he had to be a cruel son of a bitch.

The day finally came and they took the planet quickly. When the Centurions where deployed he left, he wanted to find her. He knew she had to be on this planet, for he had seen it. He searched franticly for her. He asked around. He knew of some people who where part of Galactica, but most said that she hid herself well but that she was working for a doctor.

The doctor looked concerned for her safety and didn't want to reveal her location. Leoben just smiled, telling Cottle that he was a good friend, but he wasn't going to hurt his love. Cottle smiled, saying that his son looked just like him. His eyes went wide for he knew now they both where really alive. Cottle took him to their tent, and all they found was a dead Cavil. Panic set in again.

"DOC!!! " They heard from behind them, as a panicked Liz ran up to them.

"What is it, Elizabeth?" Cottle asked.

"She… took him…" She said and then her face filled with fear when she saw Leoben.

"Who took who where?" Cottle asked, but Liz's eyes where on Leoben.

"Doc, that's a… He is…" Liz babbled.

"He is Alex's father. He is trying to find them."

"But… How…? He is a Cylon, Doc."

"LIZ! Where are Jessica and Alex?!" Cottle said forcefully, getting Liz's attention. Her face looked sourer then.

"That traitorous bitch left with a metal Cylon. She took that poor child with her."

Leoben gave her an angered look before he spoke. "Which way?" Liz pointed and he was off. He ran as fast as he could, he was pretty sure that she was taken to the landing area. When he got back, he searched, through the crowd of Centurions and models.

And then he heard a cry of a baby. His head turned in the direction of that cry and saw Natasha, and the flash of red hair. He started running.

"Jessica!" he screamed. She turned then, baby on her hip, he was fussing but when they both saw him, they smiled.

"Leoben!" He heard her say and she started running as fast as she could with a baby on her hip. And then they both stopped, right in front of each other, smiling. His hand went to her cheek caressing it.

"You are really here, just like I saw it," he said with a smile, unshed tears in his eyes.

"Of course we are, someone had to meet his daddy." He looked at the little boy that he had seen so many times, for the first time. His smile was wide and so much like his mother's, despite what Cottle said about him looking just like him. He held out his hands and took the boy into his arms. He held him for a moment, looking into the boys green eyes before the boy hugged him.

He looked passed the boy at his mother, moving in to wrap his arm around Jessica, pulling her into a hug as well. After a moment he pulled back, looking at her, smiling.

"Let's get you two safe. There is a lot going on at the moment and I don't want you two to get caught in the cross-fire." Jessica nodded but looked apprehensive.

"Are you planning on finishing off the humans now that you found them?" she asked as they walked through the crowd.

"No! We are going to try and live with the humans, but I think the Ones and the Fives have this all wrong. This is only going to lead to more fighting." She could tell he had been saying this a lot lately, and from the way he was acting, no one was listening to him. He took her back to a landed basestar.

He took her inside, offering them both food. She shook her head at the food, not really hungry but Alex just squealed in his daddy's arms, so they went to the mess hall. There was no one there to prepare the food so they made do with what was around. Alex sat in his mothers lap as she fed him and Leoben watched his son eat with wonder.

"He is so small," he said quietly, almost to himself.

"You should have seen him when he was born. He was a whole lot smaller." Leoben lost his smile at that.

"I wish I was there. You had to go through so much on your own." She smiled at him.

"I managed. We did what we needed to do to survive. But we are together now, and that is all that matters." She said. His hand went to her cheek and she tried her best not to wince. He gave her a determined look.

"Cavil did that?" She looked at him confused. "I found your tent. I saw his body."

"He surprised me, caught me off guard."

"But you got away before anything bad happened." She looked away at that. "Jessica? What did he do?" He said, his voice now full of concern.

"Enough." She felt his hand, strong on her chin, forcing her to look at him. He saw her eyes full of tears, and then the underlining shame within her eyes.

"Tell me."

"It wasn't what he did so much. He threatened to kill Alex if I refused him and then he wouldn't even let me get Alex safe. I know he had no clue what was going on, but to have Alex watch as that man… that thing… violated…" She could see the anger deep within Leoben's eyes.

"He violated you?" he said, having a hard time keeping his anger in check.

"Not completely, but enough," she said as she felt the tears slip down her cheek as she held her son closer. She was almost shocked at how gentle he was as he wiped the tears away, for all that anger she just saw. She looked into his gray eyes and saw that all that anger was replaced with sorrow and compassion. He pulled them both into his arms.

"I'm never letting you two go again. Ever." He promised, holding them both as tight as he would allow himself. "I will keep you safe, always." And for the first time in a long time, she let herself relax.

"Dada." They heard a little voice say from between them, and they broke apart, looking down at the tiny green eyes.

"Alex?" Jessica said. They watched as his little arms reached out to Leoben.

"Dada," he said again. A smile spread across Leoben's face as he pulled his son into his arms and the boy just sleepily laid against his chest.

"He knows me," Leoben said in disbelief.

"I always told you he would," she said, a smile wide on her face. He smiled looking at the sleepy boy. "I think it's about time for his nap." Leoben just nodded, getting up, still holding his son. He wrapped his free arm over Jessica's shoulder, pulling her close as they walked. They walked and at one point Jessica got confused at a direction they took.

"We are going the wrong way," she said. He smiled at her.

"Things have changed a little. You will like it," he said, taking her into the new direction. They walked into the new room and she noticed it was a little bigger then his other one, and that there was no bed, but a crib instead.

"This is the living area, and where Alex will sleep." He said, before walking over to the extra door in the room. "And this would be our room." He said with a smile.

"So you set this up, because you knew you were getting a family out of this. Planning ahead?"

"I wanted a place for Alex when you two arrived," he said with a smile, seeing that Alex was nearly asleep in his arms. She walked over to him, pulling the bundle from him. She saw Leoben pout at having his son leave him. Jessica placed the boy into the crib. He was behind her, placing his chin on her shoulder, looking at their sleeping son. He wrapped his arms around her middle.

"He is perfect," Leoben said into her ear. She smiled as she watched him sleep.

"Of course he is perfect, he looks just like his daddy." He chuckled at that. He pulled her closer to him then.

"I missed you so much, Jessica." Jessica just melted into his arms. It was so nice to be within those arms again.

"I've missed you too," she said softly. He smiled at that before he when to nuzzle her neck, and she let out a gasp at the light touch. It had been TOO long. When she felt his teeth nibble on her neck she couldn't take it anymore, she turned within his arms and their lips locked. It was passionate but ended all too quickly as Jessica pulled away, gasping.

"Not in front of Alex," she said softly and he nodded, understanding. He smiled, pulling her from the room into the one next to it. She smiled at the bed, and before she knew it, she was being pushed down to it, with Leoben on her, lips locked with hers again. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth and she nearly came.

"Oh God, I've missed you," she moaned out when the kiss broke. He chuckled, low and deep, sending shivers down her spine.

"I can tell, and I've missed you as well," he said, pushing his hips into her, showing her just how much he missed her. She arched up, meeting his hips and he let out a growl. He went back to attacking her shirt, pulling it over her head quickly and off her body. He smiled at her before his hands where on her breast and she arched her body closer to them. She had never felt like this, so hypersensitive to anyone's advances, but it was almost like her body craved this man before her and it had been way too long since her last fix.

She felt his mouth on one of her breasts and she gasped, letting out a curse. He was slowly driving her insane with that tongue of his, and she squirmed under him, never feeling this wet before in her entire life. She wanted him and she wanted him now.

"Leoben, love please, Ah! Just frak me." She nearly screamed. She felt another chuckle around her breast and she gasped again. It was too much.

"No fraking. I'm going to make love to you. Nice and slow." She smiled up wickedly at him before grabbing his ass, pushing him into her wet jeans. They both moaned out at her action.

"I don't think I can handle nice and slow at the moment. And we have all the time in the world, Leoben, so please, just take me," she pleaded at him. He just shook his head before attacking her other breast. She nearly screamed then, so lost in the pleasure he was offering her. He smiled at that before kissing down her stomach with a boyish grin.

His hands were on her pants, unbuttoning them before slipping them and her underwear off her legs. He smiled wider at her before he moved back up her body, laying beside her, nibbling on her ear.

"You're soaking wet, love. Have you really missed me that much…" he said as his hand went to her breast again, thumb brushing over the nipple. "…that I've gotten you this wound up?" She bit her lip to keep from screaming.

"Leoben, stop teasing!" She gasped out, and he just smiled at her.

"But I love teasing you," he whispered into her ear, all hot and husky. She could have sworn she came just then.

"Leoben!" She panted out when she felt his hand slip slowly down her body. Her hand when to his face, rubbing over his face before slipping into his hair, pulling at it in frustration.

When she felt his hand on her, she bit her lip in anticipation. She let out a cry of pure pleasure when she felt a finger slip easily within her. When she felt his thumb brush over her clit, once, twice and she came, tightening around his finger as she shuttered from her release.

He kept at it, sending her over again, and she just watched him, through her passion clouded eyes. He smiled as he watched her body rack with another orgasm. When she was done, he slipped the finger from her, and looked at her as he cleaned his finger of her with his tongue. She just moaned at that.

"So sweet, how could I have lived this long without it?" He started to unbutton his shirt, quickly removing it. She smiled and her hands when to his pants, popping the button open. Her hand slipped in and she watched him gasp. He gave her a feigning a look of disapproval, before pulling them out. She pouted at him and it caused him to moan.

"If byou/b don't slow down, love, this is going to be a very short night."

"bSo/b what, we have all the time in the world, God, Leoben, please, just take me." She squirmed next to him. Her pleading look was driving him insane with need. He wanted nothing more then to take it slow tonight, but with just her sounds, her smells, her look, he was losing his control. He quickly pulled off his pants and was back on top of her, the tip of his erection at her entrance. He looked down into her lust filled eyes and was then pleasantly surprised when her hands found their way to his ass, pushing the tip into her. He lost it at how wet for him she was and he just slammed in, hard and fast.

"FRAK!" She screamed at that. He smiled at her before pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in, harder then before. She moaned out her approval and he moved like this for a few more strokes, but when she wrapped her legs around his hips, he lost all control, slamming into her with frantic, almost brutal strokes which she was loving.

He saw her eyes roll back, biting her lip and he sped up his pace. She screamed again, and he felt her tighten around him, as she came again. That was all he was waiting for as he let himself go, spilling himself deep within her. He collapsed on her, but she didn't care, she just held him, pushing his weight on top of her, almost desperate, like she never wanted to let him go.

He laid there, still inside her, smelling her, her scent mixed with sweat and sex. It was so intoxicating. And then he thought he heard a sniffle.

"Jessica?" he said, pulling his head back, but she just wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him tighter to her. "Jess? What's wrong?" Leoben asked, worry deep within his voice. She sniffled again before letting him go. He pulled back and looked at her smiling, tear filled face. It confused him deeply.

"Nothing is wrong, everything is just how it should be. I'm so happy." She smiled. He smiled at her, before moving down, kissing away her tears. He moved off her, and he heard her whimper slightly when he left her. He chuckled lightly before laying next to her, pulling her tightly within his arms.

"Never let me go," she told him as he held her. He chuckled again, moving in to nuzzle her neck.

"I don't plan on it," he replied, they snuggled more into the bed, and both quickly fell to sleep within each other's arms.

-----

Done ^_^ More? Yes? No?


End file.
